


New Game

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gaming, Getting Together, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, New Years, Online Relationship, Pining, Rimming, Smut, Texting, Top Eren Yeager, YouTube, way too many cake jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: Levi and Eren, two YouTubers, meet during a game of Among Us with their mutual friends. After a particular round, they swear to kill each other first every time they're the impostor, but the supposed rivalry quickly turns into something else, and as their friendship grows, so do Levi's feelings.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 282
Kudos: 530





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, and welcome to my first multichaptered fic of the year! 
> 
> The whole story is already written, and I'll update it every week, probably during the weekends. The first few chapters have a fair amount of Among Us gameplay, I hope it won't be too off-putting for anyone that doesn't know the game ([ here ](https://www.pcgamesn.com/among-us/maps-layout-vents) you can find the maps I describe in the fic, they're the first two). There will also be some Minecraft moments, but those will be filled with pure silliness and will hopefully be fun to read (that's when the cake jokes will make thier appearance)!
> 
> I don't have much else to say, so please enjoy this first chapter, I hope you enjoy :)

**MadScientist**

Among us with friends at 9, you in?

**THE_Captain**

Which friends?

**MadScientist**

The usual plus Armin is bringing a few people he knows too

**THE_Captain**

Since when does he play video games?

**MadScientist**

Since when I forced him to

**THE_Captain**

😑

Should have known

I’ll be there

**MadScientist**

Prepare to get murdered heheheheh

  
Levi closed his Discord page with another eye roll. Hange had always had a quirky side, even when the two of them used to hang out together as children, and Levi had had the pleasure of seeing that part of their personality exponentially grow throughout the almost thirty years of their friendship. It was a fact that all the weird experiments Hange did on their channel had messed with their brain, but the weeks they had spent playing Among Us together had turned them into an even madder scientist.

Levi checked the clock; still a good three hours before the stream would start, so he focused on highlighting the most interesting parts of a video he had recently recorded before sending it to his editor. He had died so many times killing a boss that he had to decide which deaths were funny and which ones were too ashaming to be left in the video. The selection took him a good half an hour, he was just starting to see giant monsters everywhere when he finished and decided to make some dinner.

He moved to the kitchen, boiling the water for the pasta and heating up some leftover tomato sauce. He took out his phone to tweet about the stream and checked his notifications, reading some of the things people tagged him in, but with millions of followers, it was hard to understand what was going on most of the time.

By chance, he noticed that Science_made_easy, Hange’s friend, had tagged him while announcing his own stream. He still couldn’t understand how Hange had managed to convince him to play with them. Armin’s channel was all about science, just like Hange’s, so Levi would have never thought he would be interested in playing with them. Knowing Hange, they must have bugged their fellow scientist to no end and convinced him out of exhaustion more than real interest.

Scrolling the names of the people Armin had tagged, Levi noticed usernames he had never heard of. He clicked on them out of pure curiosity. They were all actual gamers with a small following but still enough to do it as a full time job. Levi clicked out of their profiles after a few seconds without giving too much thought to it; his water was boiling, and he needed to prepare his dinner in time for the stream.

A couple minutes before nine, he sat at his computer again and set everything up. He started the stream by putting some random music in the background and a picture of his gaming setting while he waited for the right time. He checked his Discord and found some people already chatting on the server, but most of them were probably busy setting up their own stream as well.

Levi made sure to have his tea at the ready, put on his headphones, and then cleared his voice before going live.

“Hey,” he said, watching the chat get flooded by comments. “Hello, everyone, we’re playing some Among Us with the usual suspects today, plus some new entries.” Levi scanned the comments in the chat, trying to read some of them. “I’ve had a nice day, Jacki23, got my ass kicked in _Demon’s Souls_ and now I’m about to murder some people.”

He looked at his Discord again and noticed that more of his friends were now active.

“People are getting ready,” he said, taking a sip of his tea and reading more questions. “I’m not too sure who’s actually here today, but Hange is and so is Armin who is bringing some of his friends too. I’ve met Armin before, but I don’t know who his friends are, all I know is that they’re about to get murdered too.”

He read some more comments and then joined the voice call on Discord. Hange was talking about one of their weird experiments with Armin, explaining what went wrong while Armin tried to give some reasonable explanation for it.

“Shut up, guys, this is not a science class,” Levi interrupted them.

“Hey, Levi, glad to finally hear you,” Hange replied in a chirpy tone. “I was just filling everyone in on my latest project.”

“I could tell everyone was very interested,” Levi sarcastically remarked.

“I know, right?”

“I was being ironic, Hange, keep the science talking to your channel, we’re here to kill each other.”

Some people laughed at the comment, and after some more teasing, Hange decided it was time to start the game.

“Is everyone here?” they said. “I’m making a lobby.”

In the next couple of minutes everyone unmuted themselves and joined the lobby Hange had made. While everyone else tried to get into the server, Levi went back to read his chat.

“So, we’re going to be CaptainSus this evening, no one will get past my radar,” he said. “Only I’ll be left alive at the end, even as a crewmate.”

He chuckled as people pointed out his murderer side was coming out again, but a few seconds later everyone had joined the lobby, so his attention shifted to the game again.

“Now that we’re all here, how about we do a quick round of presentations?” Hange proposed. “I’ll start, I’m Hange, the one with the scientist coat and the goggles.”

“I’m Levi, CaptainSus.” A black avatar with horns moved around the lobby.

The rest of the group introduced themselves, first Levi’s friends, Erwin, Mike, Petra, and Oluo, then Armin and the people he had asked to join them.

“Hello, everyone, I’m Armin, my outfit is similar to Hange’s, but I’m the cyan one.”

“Hi, I’m Mikasa,” a girl then said as a purple avatar moved around the screen.

“I’m Eren, Jaeger_Gamer on YouTube,” the next person said, his avatar a dark green.

“I’m Jean, Jeanbo on YouTube and Twitch,” the last guy introduced himself with a brown avatar.

“Hello, new friends,” Hange said. “Are we all ready to start?” A chorus of yeses followed their question. “Let’s start killing then.”

The countdown to the beginning of the game started, and everyone muted themselves.

“Damn, I’m crewmate,” Levi said, disappointed. “Let’s start cleaning this filthy ship then.”

He began his tasks by doing trash, crossing paths with most of the players.

“Is Hange the impostor?” he asked as he watched his friend move around the map with no clear destination. “Better stay away.”

He moved back to cafeteria, walking up to med-bay to do his sample task and then leaving towards the reactor.

“Let’s see who’s here on cams,” he said, turning the corner to go into the room. “It’s Petra.”

He stood near the pink avatar and watched the cameras, trying to find something interesting, but nothing out of the ordinary appeared on the screen.

“All good here,” he said as he started to walk away. “Someone called lights.”

He walked down in the dark and reached electrical before anyone else.

“Am I going to get killed here?” He quickly turned on the switches, and the lights came back on. “I’m still alive, that’s new.”

Right as he said that, the notification that a body was being reported appeared on the screen.

“Body in storage on the way to lights,” Armin said. “It’s Jean. Who did the lights?”

“I did,” Levi said. “And I’m alone for as far as I know, I didn’t see anyone come in after me.”

“From which side did you get there?”

“Left, I was on cams with Petra and then walked down when the lights were called.”

“I can confirm,” Petra said. “I left right after Levi, I’ve just gotten to electrical, I’m in the doorway.”

“Hange, where were you?” Levi asked.

“I was in cafeteria.”

“And before that?”

“I was doing asteroids.”

Levi hummed.

“What? Why do you always suspect me first?” Hange protested.

“You were walking around like someone trying to find a bathroom to shit in earlier,” Levi replied. “But maybe you were looking for people to kill.”

“Your shit jokes won’t get me killed this time, I’m not the impostor.”

“We’ll see. Where was everyone else?”

Everyone was in the area, all going to fix the lights, so the meeting ended without anyone being voted off and no real suspects.

“I’m keeping an eye on you, Hange,” Levi said as the game started again.

“It’s not me.”

“It’s totally them,” Levi said once muted again. “I’m so going to die.”

He walked around the map, doing his tasks and avoiding Hange at all costs. He tried to stay with someone for most of the time, mainly Petra since he didn’t think she was an impostor. He left her only as oxygen was called, when he ran all the way back to the reactor alone.

“Someone definitely killed there.”

He walked past electrical and up the hallway, crossing paths with Hange. A few seconds later the report button popped up on his screen.

“Hange,” he said with a smirk when the meeting started. “That’s not nice, he had just joined our lobby.”

“What do you mean? I haven’t seen Armin all round.”

“You’re such a bad liar.”

“What happened, Levi?” Erwin asked.

“I found Armin’s body in top reactor, I went there as soon as oxygen was called, thinking that I might find a body there, and who do I see running away from the body? Fucking Hange.”

“I’ve never seen Armin there, are you sure you aren’t self-reporting, Levi?” Hange accused him.

“Don’t turn this on me, you know what you’ve done.” Levi didn’t think twice before voting his friend. “I voted you.”

“What? I’m voting you.”

“Has anyone else seen Armin this round?” Petra said. “I’ve been with Levi the whole time, so I don’t think he’s an impostor.”

“I’ve seen him in the beginning,” Eren said. “We were doing download together, we were in admin for a while and then he left, I guess to go to reactor.”

“Yeah, I crossed him while leaving med-bay,” Oluo intervened.

“Has anyone seen Hange?” Levi asked.

“Not really,” Erwin said.

Levi hummed. “Well, I’ve seen them walk away from a body, and I’ve been suspicious of them since last round, so I say we vote them out.”

A few people agreed with Levi while others doubted him, but in the end Hange was ejected.

“You made a big mistake trusting Levi, guys,” they said.

The game started again, and Levi quickly finished his tasks, sticking with Petra again. He had no doubts about Hange, and the fact that it took a few minutes to report another body proved his point. It was Erwin’s, but no one had seen him for a while so there were no clues on who it might have been.

“Wait,” Eren said, as the meeting was about to end. “Why hasn’t Mikasa said anything this whole game?”

“I have nothing to say,” the girl replied, reminding Levi of her presence.

“Sus. Let’s keep an eye on her,” Eren retorted as they spawned back into cafeteria.

Eren’s suspect proved to be right. Levi followed the new girl around for a while, trying to figure out what her deal was, and right as the lights started to dim, he got stabbed in the back.

“Motherfucker,” he cursed. “Hange must be laughing their ass off right now.”

After the lights were turned on, Petra walked in on Levi’s body.

“Levi is near shields.”

“I still think it’s Mikasa, guys,” Eren said. “I haven’t seen her all round while I kept seeing everyone else.”

“Me too, I saw Levi following her around, and now he’s dead,” Mike confirmed.

“No, it wasn’t me. I did see Levi, but when the lights got called I lost him, I went down through cafeteria.”

“We never lost sight of each other for too long,” Petra said. “We were all sticking in groups, only you and Levi were alone, and now he’s dead, so I really think it’s you, sorry.”

Petra voted instantly, and Levi rejoiced, knowing his sacrifice hadn’t been in vain.

“I’m voting her too,” Eren said, and the icon that he voted soon popped near his name.

Mikasa tried to defend herself some more, but as the meeting came to an end, everyone else voted, all of them for her.

“Levi, stop ruining the fun for everyone,” Hange said as Mikasa got ejected.

“No one will make it out alive today,” Levi replied as the game ended with a victory for the crewmates. “And if I have to die in the process, that’s fine, I’m always going to take someone down with me.”

“That’s going to be my motto too,” Armin intervened. “I have a feeling I’m going to die early in the game a lot tonight.”

“I won’t allow it, Armin,” Jean assured him. “I’ll keep an eye out for you.”

“Get a room, you two,” Eren told them off. “If Jean dies first, it’s because I’ve killed him.”

“Shut up, Eren.”

“Why do I feel like we’re missing something?” Petra said with curiosity in her voice.

“You aren’t,” Armin was quick to reply. “The game is starting, good luck, guys.”

“Armin,” Hange warned him, but everyone was already muted.

Levi played a few games as crewmate, and true to his words, he didn’t let anyone slip past him. He was like a hawk, watching what the other players were doing, and getting killed sometimes too. He had to admit the newcomers weren’t that bad, and they easily blended into the group after a few games.

They had been playing for a good hour when Levi finally got his first impostor round with Erwin.

“No one is safe now,” he smirked. “Especially Hange.”

He followed the group of people doing asteroids and then went down to navigation.

“Petra and Oluo are here,” he said as he left the room. “Let’s see who’s doing shields.”

No one was there, so he moved to storage and then back to cafeteria. He walked towards med-bay, calling the lights before jumping into a vent to electrical. He stood in front of the panel for a few seconds before Armin walked inside.

“Sorry, Armin, lights are never safe,” he grinned as he walked back to the vent after killing him, but the body was immediately reported.

“Armin’s body is at lights,” Mike said. “I walked in and saw the report button.”

“Who’s at lights right now?” Hange asked.

“Just me.”

“Me and Oluo are in storage, walking to lights too,” Petra said. “Where is everyone else?”

“I’m almost at reactor,” Levi said. “I was in med-bay doing the samples when the lights got called and I’m walking down now.”

“From reactor?” Eren asked. “Isn’t it quicker to go through cafeteria?”

“Not really.”

Eren hummed, but didn’t press further.

There were no real suspects for the kill, so the meeting ended with no one ejected.

“I think Eren’s onto something,” Levi said after muting himself. “We might have to kill him, guys, we can’t let him live.”

He walked through the map, but never got the opportunity to fulfil his promise. He went to check the cameras, finding Erwin hovering around the area with Petra and Oluo.

“This calls for a double kill,” he smirked. He walked up to the three of them, dancing around Erwin who immediately killed Oluo. “Well done,” Levi said as he sliced Petra too.

He called the lights and then vented from the cameras to med-bay, going down through cafeteria and meeting everyone else in electrical.

“I think we got this, no one will suspect us.”

He pretended to do some tasks together with everyone else, and a few seconds later a body was reported.

“Petra and Oluo are in reactor,” Mike said. “This was a double kill.”

“Where is everyone?” Hange asked.

Most people were in electrical, only Eren was in admin and Jean was heading to shields.

“Where did you go this round, Levi?” Eren asked. “I think I saw you coming from the left when lights were out.”

“Yes, I was doing the wires in top of cafeteria.”

Eren hummed. “I actually think I saw you coming from the hallway to med-bay.”

“The lights were out, how can you have seen me?”

“That’s why I’m not hard accusing you, but I am a bit suspicious, also because of the first kill.”

“I’ve just been doing my tasks like a good crewmate.”

“We’re on seven so we can’t vote, but I’m a bit sus.”

They discussed paths and possible suspects for a few seconds longer before the meeting ended and the game started again.

“We’re really killing him this time,” Levi immediately said.

He followed Eren around, dancing in front of him every time he stopped to do a task. He pretended to do some too, but he mainly tried to instil fear in him. He went with him everywhere, staying near him no matter how hard Eren tried to lose him.

“I want him to feel death slowly approaching,” Levi maniacally smirked. “You won’t live much longer, Eren.”

He opened his map to sabotage the lights and finally end Eren’s suffering, but an emergency meeting was called.

“Fuck.”

“I saw Erwin vent,” Jean yelled. “And Hange and Mikasa are dead too, I bet it was him.”

“I didn’t kill anyone, and I didn’t vent,” Erwin calmly defended himself. “You must have seen someone else.”

“It was him, guys, I swear I saw him.”

“I’ve been sticking with Jean a lot, so I don’t think he’s lying,” Mike said.

“And Levi is trying to kill me, so I can clear him this time,” Eren retorted.

“I’m not trying to kill you, Eren,” Levi calmly replied. “I’m showing you how innocent I am, I could have killed you many times, but never did.”

“I’m not too sure,” Eren said. “I still think it’s you, but not for these kills since I’ve always been with you.”

“So, we’re voting Erwin?” Mike asked.

“Yes, absolutely, he vented right in front of my eyes.”

Erwin tried to defend himself again, but he eventually got ejected.

“Fuck, Erwin, we were so close,” Levi cursed.

He walked around alone, trying to find someone isolated. He noticed the cameras were on, so he went to check the room and saw that Mike was there by himself. He killed him without a second thought, closing the doors to the room and immediately calling oxygen. He ran up again, walking past med-bay and into cafeteria. He went to admin and found Eren there. He smirked, closing the doors to cafeteria and storage and waited for his kill cooldown to end.

He hoped Jean would wait for the doors to open too instead of taking the long way around and going to look for bodies. Eren tried to stay away from him, but Levi kept following up behind him with a smirk on his face. His cooldown finally hit zero, and he sliced Eren in half.

“I told you no one was going to come out alive tonight,” he gloated as the screen showed his victory.

“I was just about to report Mike’s body, fuck,” Jean complained.

“I knew it was him,” Eren retorted. “You enjoyed watching me run for my life, didn’t you, Levi?”

“I can’t say I didn’t,” Levi grinned. “You knew too much.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Do you guys want to change maps?” Hange asked. “We could do the snowy one.”

“Sure,” Erwin replied.

The other players agreed too, and after a few minutes a new game started.

“I’m crewmate now, so I’ll quickly do my tasks and then see what the others are up to,” Levi said.

He stood a bit behind to see who was doing one of the tasks right at the beginning. They were all grouped together so he couldn’t be sure if someone was faking it or not. When most players had left, he did his keys too and stayed behind together with Mike, Eren, and Mikasa.

“What the fuck are these guys doing?” he said as the four of them stood still, but he wasn’t left wondering for too long as Eren got near him and Mikasa near Mike before they killed them both. “That motherfucker,” he hissed. “Is this his way of getting revenge for the last game? I swear to fuck I’m going to kill Eren first every round I’m impostor now.” He moved around in his ghost form, watching as the other players walked around the map. “And no one is going to find our bodies, that asshole.”

While the game went on, he mindlessly stalked people around, but mainly looked at the chat; now that he didn’t have to focus on winning, he could spend some minutes talking to his viewers. He thanked a few people for their subscriptions, but more and more the chat started to be overflooded with information about Eren.

“Guys, why has the chat suddenly turned into that fucker’s Wikipedia page?” he huffed after yet another comment about the other gamer. “I don’t care if he’s hot or into guys, he’s going to die every round I’m impostor from now on, no one is going to change my mind. Plus he started it, and I’m not one to give up that easily.”

He tried to calm down people’s hype about the new guy. As long as it was just innocent comments about Eren or his channel, Levi didn’t mind it too much, but some viewers were starting to take things a bit too far. He had learnt it was better to ignore those comments instead of addressing them, especially if they involved his dating life, so he went back to seeing how the round was going.

His friends called out Mikasa soon after, but Eren managed to live, and in the end, he won the game.

“Well done, Eren,” Mikasa complimented him.

“Thank you, it was a hard game, I thought they were going to win on tasks.”

“That kill at the start, Eren,” Mike said. “Such a low blow.”

“You guys gave us such a perfect chance to kill.”

“And it just so happens I was the one you killed, right, Eren?” Levi ironically remarked.

“Totally,” Eren replied without hiding his satisfaction.

“You’re a dead man from now on.”

Everyone laughed, Eren included, but Levi was dead set on his intentions. It took him a few rounds as crewmate to keep his promise – even if he did have the joy of reporting Eren’s dead body once -, but in the end he finally got to be the impostor.

“Where are you, Eren? I’m coming for you,” he smirked.

He walked around the area until he found his victim doing the water wheels on the left side of the map. He wiggled around him, breathing down on his neck and following him as he moved to another task. They ended up in specimen, where Levi decided it was too risky to kill Eren, so he patiently waited and followed him out to med-bay. He sabotaged the lights just in case and then killed Eren right as he was leaving the room.

“The prophecy is fulfilled,” he gloated. “Now I don’t have to get caught.”

He was able to get away with that kill, his friends hadn’t taken his words seriously, so with a bit of lying he saved himself from being ejected when the body was reported.

“These idiots,” he said after a meeting. “They really think I would give up on my prey that easily.”

It was a tight game with his fellow impostor being ejected in the middle of it, but in the end he solo carried his team to victory.

“So it was Levi,” Petra said. “He sounded so innocent to me.”

“He killed me first, you should have known it was him,” Eren retorted. “He followed me around half the map before murdering me in cold blood, I was actually starting to think he was crew.”

“I wanted you to know death was coming,” Levi grinned.

“I sure did in the end,” Eren chuckled. “I’ll make sure to repay the debt, don’t worry.”

“Bring it on.”

Both of them stayed true to their words, and round after round they both killed each other at some point. It was a bit disappointing when neither of them were impostors, but the thrill of the doubt at the beginning of each round boosted Levi’s eagerness, and he had to admit he hadn’t had that much fun playing with someone new in a long while.

It was way past one in the morning when they all decided to stop playing. It had been a long stream for all of them, and for those in the same time zone as Levi, it was getting a bit too late for their brains to work properly.

“I had fun playing with you, guys,” Armin said. “We could do this some other time if you want.”

“Of course,” Hange replied. “I told you it was going to be fun.”

“Yeah, it was nice playing with you guys,” Petra interjected.

“I sure had a lot of fun,” Eren retorted. “Killing Levi is my new favourite hobby.”

“Same for me, I can kill Eren every day of the week,” Levi replied.

“Yeah, you two really bonded over murder,” Hange said. “I’m not sure that’s healthy.”

“Eren is going to die sooner or later anyway, I’m just helping.”

The group laughed, and a few more banters later, they all disconnected from the game and Discord.

“This is the end of the stream too, my brain is starting to hurt.” Levi straightened his back, looking at his chat. “Yeah, it was a good group of people, it was a good challenge trying to fool them all.” He read some of the comments until he noticed they were all on the same topic. “What about Eren? He was a very good impostor, I have to give him that. You guys better not go harass him for stupid things, this was just a game, I’m not mad at anyone, so keep your shitty comments for yourselves.”

He hung out a couple more minutes, reading some notifications and replying to some questions before ending the stream too. He stood up, stretching his back and then moved to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. His eyes were burning and his eyelids heavy. While his tea was brewing, he checked his phone one last time before putting it away for the night, but he noticed he had a new Discord notification.

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Hey, it’s Eren, I really enjoyed playing together, I hope you didn’t mind that I always killed you first, I didn’t mean to ruin the game for you!

**THE_Captain**

No, it’s all good, don’t worry about it, I enjoyed killing you first too

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Lol glad we’re on the same page

Some people were pissed in my chat so I wanted to make sure it was all good with you

**THE_Captain**

There’s always someone getting butthurt, don’t mind them, it’s all good for me

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Cool, then catch you next game?

**THE_Captain**

Not tired of dying yet?

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Not tired of killing you 😉

**THE_Captain**

You better get ready fucker

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Same goes to you 😈

  
Levi scoffed and closed the app. He removed the leaves from his tea and brought the mug up to his mouth, but a smirk made its way up his lips. He couldn’t wait for the next stream of Among Us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on the fic, I hope you all enjoyed it, more will come next week :)  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First of all, thank you for all the support on the first chapter, I wasn't expecting it at all, and it made me really happy to see people were enjoying this fic :3 Secondly, the new chapter is here featuring a bit of gameplay (not a lot this time) and Levi seeing Eren's face for the first time ;)
> 
> Please enjoy!

After hours sat on his chair recording videos, running on the treadmill was bringing life back to Levi’s legs. He had gone there after lunch, hoping to find the place empty, and so it had been. Not many people went to the gym in the afternoon on a week day anyway, so Levi had been able to do his usual workout in peace. With his headphones on, he alternated between intense running and fast walking, clearing his mind from all thoughts and appreciating the way his muscles burnt for the effort.

He was reaching the half an hour mark on his run when his phone buzzed. He cursed himself for forgetting to put it in airplane mode and took the device out of his pocket. He had a new Discord notification from Hange, asking him if he was free to play more Among Us that afternoon. Levi didn’t think too much before replying he would be available in an hour. 

Levi and his friends had been streaming together almost every night that week, often joined by Armin and his own friends. Levi was enjoying playing with the new group more than he would have thought. His little bickering with Eren often brought about a lot of hilarious moments and spurred him to find always new ways to kill the other player without getting caught. Eren himself was putting his whole heart and brain into their challenge, and Levi had to admit he was a worthy opponent. 

Once his workout was over, he went to the changing room to take a shower and wear his regular clothes. He then walked through the city centre with his hands buried in the pockets of his coat and his nose hidden in his scarf. Autumn was getting colder by the day, and a shiver ran up his spine as he made his way home on foot; driving through such a crazy traffic was only going to irritate him and waste even more of his time. 

At home, he texted Hange he was about to join the lobby and quickly tweeted he was going live in just a few minutes. He prepared himself a cup of tea and a snack, and then set everything up for the stream. Some people were already waiting for him in the chat, so he wore his headphones and made sure everything was in proper order before turning on his webcam. 

“Hello, guys,” he greeted the viewers. “Early Among Us stream today, the others are already playing, but I was at the gym.” Levi kept an eye on the chat as he joined the Discord server as well. “Hello to everyone that is coming in right now, we’re diving right into the game, so chats will have to wait for after the game or for when I’m dead.” 

He looked for the code to the lobby in the Discord channel and then typed it into the game. He loaded into a lobby with only a couple of people moving around, most of the avatars were standing still in the middle of the room. 

“Hello, fuckers,” he said. “Is this the right lobby?” 

“Glad you could finally join us, Levi,” Eren chuckled. “This lobby was truly missing some bite.” 

“I know,” Levi huffed. “I bet it was just Hange screaming and Erwin trying to big brain everyone so far.” 

“I can’t say it wasn’t.” 

“Where is everyone?” 

“We were waiting for you to join, so they all took a break.” 

“For how long have you been playing?” 

Eren hummed, pensive. “About two hours?” 

“And how much have you died?” Levi smirked. 

“Very little, actually,” Eren replied, amused. “Without a certain someone coming for me every round, I’ve stayed alive quite a lot.” 

“I hope you enjoyed your time with the living because things are about to change.” 

“Same goes to you, I won’t be nice just because you just joined.” 

Levi scoffed. “Good luck finding me.” 

Eren laughed and the conversation died down. Levi read some messages in the chat while he waited for the others, but minutes went by and no one was back yet. 

“How long do these people take to piss?” he said, unmuting himself. 

“I’m back, Levi, thanks for waiting for me,” Hange immediately replied. 

“Took you long enough, it was just me and Eren for the past minutes.” 

“We went to the toilet,” Petra retorted. 

“Is everyone back?” Hange asked. 

One by one people finally started getting back into their chairs and after a few more greetings, the game started. 

“Impostor right away,” Levi grinned. “And with fucking Eren. This is a first, we usually just try to kill each other, co-operating will be interesting.” 

The game loaded in the Polus map, so Levi right away pretended to do the keys together with the rest of the group. Eren stayed behind too and once everyone was leaving the starting area, they moved to the right together. They headed to the med-bay room where Levi pretended to do the telescope task while Eren checked the people scanning. Only two other players were there with them, so Levi soon sabotaged the lights and then initiated the double kill. Eren picked up his intention immediately, and after murdering two crewmates, they vented outside. 

Levi closed some of the doors to med-bay and joined a group of people in the admin room. He hung around them for a while, following Armin as he left through the left door and went into weapons. 

“No one has found the bodies yet, so we might get away with this,” he said. “I can’t kill Armin yet, I need him to vouch for me, so I’ll stick with him for a while.” 

The two of them then went to the left building and briefly crossed paths with Eren coming out of communications right as the door closed behind him. 

“Did Eren kill someone else? He has a murderous side to him too, and I can’t say I hate it.” 

Levi watched Armin do his task in the area and then they moved up to the O2 room, but before they could reach it, an emergency meeting was called. 

“I saw three people dead on vitals, so I thought it was best to call the meeting,” Eren said. “Did you guys see anything? I haven’t seen Hange and Mike this whole round.” 

“Me neither,” Mikasa said. 

“I think they went to the right at the beginning, but I haven’t seen them during lights,” Armin replied. 

“What about Petra?” Eren asked. 

“I saw her in specimen not a long time ago,” Armin said. “We came up together, checked the admin table together, but she left before me. I’m now in the tree room with Levi.” 

“Can confirm,” Levi agreed. 

“Do we have any info?” 

They debated for a while, but the first kills were too old for anyone to have seen anything, and no real suspects were found for the Petra kill. 

When the new round began, Levi stuck with Eren again, hoping to quickly kill together the last three people and win. The meeting had restarted his cooldown but had also hidden the dead bodies, which was the best thing Eren could have done to clear them in front of the others. The two of them followed the group around, blending in and faking some tasks together with the rest. They went to specimen with Mikasa and Jean and quickly called the lights before finishing them off. 

“The strat worked once, it’ll work now too,” Levi said. “We just need to camp the bodies now and kill the first person that shows up.” 

Their last victim didn’t take long to walk into the scene of the crime. Armin came from the right, but he didn’t even have the time to see the bodies that Eren stabbed him in the back. 

“Where did you hide the bodies?” Erwin said as the round ended with a victory for the impostors. “I couldn’t find anyone.” 

“I’m surprised no one found the bodies in the beginning,” Eren replied. “They were just on the med scan.” 

“Yeah, me and Mike got murdered in cold blood,” Hange retorted. 

“I was just doing all my tasks on the left, I didn’t even go there before getting killed,” Petra muttered. 

“For once me and Levi didn’t have to worry about killing each other,” Eren said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. “Well done, Levi.” 

“You didn’t suck ass either,” Levi retorted. 

They streamed together for a few more hours, and no matter how many times he played in the same maps and discussed the same things, Levi couldn’t get enough of it. He never got tired of his little rivalry with Eren either, he enjoyed coming up with new ways of fooling him or of trying to stay alive, a little grin always on his lips. Bantering with Eren was easy and fun, something that caught him off guard more often than not. 

The afternoon flew before his eyes, and only when the first people started to say it was getting late for them did he realise he was starving and needed a break as well. 

“See you in the next game then, guys,” Hange said while one by one their friends left the game. 

Levi too disconnected from the server, and said his goodbyes to the chat before ending the stream. 

He stood up, stretching his back and then going to make himself some dinner. His muscles were sore from the earlier workout and his stomach was protesting for food, so he made himself something quick. He still had to review his newest video and record a new episode of his latest let’s play before thinking about calling it a day. 

Once his stomach was full again and his mug refilled with tea, he went back to his recording room. He had left the screen on his Discord account, so when he turned on the monitor again, he immediately noticed Hange had left him a message. 

**MadScientist**

Good game today, you were really on fire! 

**THE_Captain**

I felt particularly murderous today 

  
Levi took a sip of his tea, checking his other notifications before starting the new game, but Hange immediately replied to his message. 

  
**MadScientist**

Lol you’re really getting into the game now

Especially with Eren…

**THE_Captain**

He’s particularly satisfying to kill

**MadScientist**

It really makes me question your sanity when you say stuff like this

**THE_Captain**

I question your sanity every day

**MadScientist**

That’s not the same lol didn’t you see my username??? 

But what I meant was that you and Eren are getting along really well

**THE_Captain**

Idk we’re just killing each other, nothing more to it

**MadScientist**

Eren seems to like it a lot

**THE_Captain**

He better not be another one of those asshole after my “fame” 

**MadScientist**

Nah, he’s not like that! 

Armin told me he’s cool and that he’s been a fan of yours for a while, so he’s just trying to be friendly

**THE_Captain**

Everyone is a “fan” at first

**MadScientist**

Drop the scepticism right now!!! 

Eren’s cool I tell you

**THE_Captain**

I don’t see why this is relevant but okay

**MadScientist**

…..

I’ll tell you one day

**THE_Captain**

??????? 

Fuck are you saying? 

**MadScientist**

Nothing

Also

Did you know jean has the hots for armin? 

**THE_Captain**

I’m starting to understand what you’re up to -.-

I don’t much care about it tbh 

As long as they stop being cringy af they can be as gay as they want

**MadScientist**

I’m not up to anything… just giving you food for thought…

Have you ever watched one of Eren’s videos? 

And yeah really awkward but really cute too, I always tell armin to just go for it, idk what’s stopping him

**THE_Captain**

I haven’t

I’m sure you’ll be annoying enough to find out why they don’t get together soon

**MadScientist**

You really should! His among us videos with us are so funny!! He pays particular attention to you…

Hehehehhehehehehehehehe I sure willll

**THE_Captain**

Eyeroll for both messages

I gotta do some work now so ttyl

**MadScientist**

Oki, I should do some stuff too, don’t work too hard!! 

**THE_Captain**

Don’t blow up your basement

**MadScientist**

….

  
Levi huffed as he closed his Discord page; Hange was always a public danger when they made one of their videos, he was surprised their house hadn’t blown up yet. What he wasn’t surprised about, was his friend’s hints at his and Eren’s friendship. For some reason, Hange was passionate about Levi’s love life to the point that they tried to make him date everyone even remotely interesting, but Levi had never been too interested in it. 

He had had a boyfriend when he had first started YouTube, but when things began getting serious with his career, he understood the guy was in only for the money, and after that he had just buried himself in his work without paying attention to who liked him or not. Hange, on the other hand, was extremely attentive to that, but they never pressed too hard on it, so Levi let them have their little fantasies without worrying too much about it. They insisted he needed someone else living with him in his empty apartment, but he wholeheartedly disagreed. 

The evening turned into the night, and Levi still hadn’t moved from his chair. He had been trying to beat a boss for the past hour, telling himself he would just quit if he didn’t manage to kill it, but he never did so. In the end, he was able to defeat the enemy, but after that, he was so done with the game that he decided to leave it for another day and end the video there. 

His shoulders were tense and his back even more sore when he stood up. He did his usual stretching exercises and walked around the house while he prepared another cup of tea and ran himself a bath. It was late and his eyes stung, so all he wanted to do was to finally relax and take things slow for the night. 

He grabbed a chair from his room and put it next to the bathtub, then placed his PC on it. He switched between Netflix and YouTube while choosing what to watch, but a particular video caught his attention in his recommended on YouTube. “Killing CaptainSus for revenge and getting away with it”. Levi snorted. Of course Eren had put him in his title. 

He dropped a bath bomb in the hot water and waited until everything was covered by a foamy layer of bubbles before undressing and getting into the bathtub. A moan left his lips at the warmth that covered his body when he sat down. He sighed while closing his eyes for a few seconds, basking in the comfortable heat that was relaxing his stiff shoulders. He opened them again and pressed play on the PC before fully letting himself go. 

The first thing Levi noticed once the video loaded was that Eren was extremely good-looking, so hot he had to blame the heat of the bath for the way his body lit on fire at the sight. His teal eyes were so magnetic he couldn’t stop staring, he was hardly breathing as Eren talked, scared he’d miss something. His brown hair was tied in a messy bun, and his voice so soothing in the clean recording that it was addicting. Levi barely blinked during the first minutes of the video, unable to process what was happening before his eyes and inside him. 

People had told him Eren was hot, but he didn’t think he was this gorgeous. 

After gaining his composure again, Levi was able to focus on the video. He recognised some of the discussions they had had and enjoyed listening to what Eren was telling to his chat. At first it was weird to actually see Eren talking, he had never even seen pictures of him, but he got used to it in no time, brain still providing him with comments on his beauty from time to time. Levi was enjoying the video more than he thought he would. Eren’s commentary was funny and the editing very well-done, but the gamer caught his attention even more when he started talking about him. 

“I think Levi might be the impostor, guys,” he was saying. “Now, I normally would close my eyes to it, but I can’t let him get away with murder, can I?” 

The game went on with Levi stalking Eren around the map and getting stuck together in the same room while the game was about to end. 

“I’m about to die, aren’t I?” Eren chuckled as he tried to stay away from Levi. “I knew it was him, but to be honest, I’m not too mad, I’ve been a big fan of Levi for years, so being killed by him is an honour.” Eren laughed at his own words. “Guys, I’m starting to lose it, aren’t I? What am I even- Ah, I knew it was him.” 

The game ended with Levi’s victory, but Eren hadn’t kept much of their talk afterwards, cutting right to the next game when he was the impostor. Levi recognised it was the round when he and Mike had been killed first right at the spawn. 

“Is this my time to get revenge?” Eren was saying with a smirk. “It sure is.” The lights dimmed and he killed Levi, laughing like a maniac as he left the two bodies behind. “He’s going to be so mad, but I just had to do it, an eye for an eye, you know?” 

Eren kept laughing, but instead of being mad at him for his reaction, Levi could only think of how attractive the sound was. 

The video continued until the end of that round and closed with Levi and Eren’s promise to kill each other every game from then on. Curious, Levi snooped around Eren’s channel. He had about half a million subscribers and the games he played were similar to Levi’s, a mixture of scary and funny ones, with some old gems in there too. 

Levi watched all his Among Us videos without even realising it. The water had gotten lukewarm and his fingers pruny, tea forgotten on a shelf, but he couldn’t stop watching. Eren’s personality was too compelling, and Levi found himself wanting to know more about him. Video after video, he sat in the bathtub, laughing by himself and enjoying his content until he glanced at the clock and realised he had spent over an hour in there. 

Before leaving the bath, he went back to the first video he had watched and left a comment on it. 

**THE Captain**

“The day I signed my death sentence” would have been a more appropriate title. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I have tagged this as love at first sight hehe  
> Comments and kudos are super cherished <3  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone, early update this week!  
> Once again, thank you so much for all the support on this fic, seeing so many of you reading and enjoying the fic makes my heart melt :') This is the chapter where the cake jokes finally make their appearance (don't judge me too hard)!! The boys are also playing Minecraft, no knowledge of the game is required at all, if you're curious to see how the world actually looks like you can google it, but it's really not necessary, the most important thing here is Levi's cake lol  
> Enjoy! :D

As days went by, Levi’s evening routine consisted of playing Among Us with his friends more and more. What had started like a fun thing to do together, had now become ingrained in his daily life. He streamed most days of the week, always with the same group of people since they all got along really well and there were enough smart players to turn the game into a challenge.

Levi’s little rivalry with Eren had mostly subdued, but that didn’t make him any less eager to play with the other gamer. After the first time he had watched Eren’s videos, Levi couldn’t keep his mind off of him for too long. He went back to Eren’s channel more and more, checking out his new as well as his old content, getting lost in those images for hours before realising he was turning into a stalker. 

It was hard for him to forget about his unwanted interest in Eren when playing with him on a regular basis, his voice only bringing up images from videos he had watched. It was even harder when the two of them had been texting non-stop ever since the day he had left the comment on Eren’s video and had then woken up to a direct message from him on Discord. 

  
**Jaeger_Gamer**

Hey! Thanks for watching my video, but I highly doubt the day I signed my death sentence would have been a better title

**THE_Captain**

It sure would have, count how many times you’ve died so far

**Jaeger_Gamer**

15 to 14 😉 

**THE_Captain**

You actually kept count? I was joking

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Gotta keep track of how many times I kill someone 

**THE_Captain**

Victory isn’t yours yet

**Jaeger_Gamer**

It’s only a matter of time

Btw I hope it wasn’t too weird hearing me talk about you

I’ve been watching you for years, I never thought I’d actually play with you some day

**THE_Captain**

It was all good

  


_I stalked you all evening, so I shouldn’t be one to talk,_ Levi mentally added. 

  
**Jaeger_Gamer**

Oh okay good

**THE_Captain**

It’s time I get out of bed so ttyl

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Ttyl

  
After that time, he and Eren had kept in touch very often, talking about anything, be it a new game or important events in their lives, and Levi didn’t mind it one bit. On the contrary, he stayed up late to chat or paused whatever he was doing to reply to him, even during his gym breaks. Not even the few hours of difference in their time zones could stop him from checking for new messages from Eren, a hint of hope always on his mind even if he knew Eren was probably still asleep. 

It was after one of their streams that Eren messaged him again. Levi had just showered and was lying in bed, mindlessly scrolling through his phone, reading comments and planning new videos when a Discord notification popped up on his screen. 

  
**Jaeger_Gamer**

Good stream today! 

It’s a shame we don’t get impostor together more often

**THE_Captain**

Better for the lobby tho

**Jaeger_Gamer**

True 😈 

We both like killing a lot

**THE_Captain**

Give me one reason why you became a youtuber and not a murdered

**Jaeger_Gamer**

I watched too many of your videos lol

**THE_Captain**

So I’ve heard

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Someone’s watching a lot of my videos too…

**THE_Captain**

Busted

They’re nice to have in the background while taking a bath

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Oh thank you

Pls don’t go too far back tho, some are super cringy

**THE_Captain**

I know what you mean all too well.. 

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Nah yours were still pretty good

**THE_Captain**

How old were you when you watched those? 

**Jaeger_Gamer**

17

**THE_Captain**

Thought so

No taste at all

How old are you now? 

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Hey

It’s true that your new content is a lot better, but I looked forward to watching your videos even back then

And 22! 

**THE_Captain**

Different times

Damn already a murderer at your age

**Jaeger_Gamer**

To the fbi agent reading this: we’re only talking about among us murders

**THE_Captain**

Lol

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Btw do you want to play some games together one of these days? Just the two of us? 

**THE_Captain**

What kind of games? 

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Idk, some co-op ones where we don’t have to kill each other? 

**THE_Captain**

Could do

Do you have one in mind? 

**Jaeger_Gamer**

How about some good old Minecraft? 

**THE_Captain**

Minecraft? 

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Yeah, it would be a good chill game

And if I accidentally push you into a lava pit then whatever

**THE_Captain**

-.-

That was your plan all along wasn’t it

Tbh I’ve never played Minecraft and I kinda want to know what the fuss is all about

**Jaeger_Gamer**

What???? 

You HAVE to play it

Destroying blocks is surprisingly relaxing

**THE_Captain**

Okay, we can try it out and if it sucks we can find something else

**Jaeger_Gamer**

It won’t suck at all, I bet you’ll get hooked

**THE_Captain**

Don’t bet too much

**Jaeger_Gamer**

I already have the title of the video ready 

  
Levi huffed, a small smile on his lips. 

  
A few days later, Levi made good on his promise and joined Eren for a stream with only the two of them. His viewers had been excited about it since the moment he had announced it on his Twitter, and Levi himself had been looking forward to spending some time just with Eren. 

“Are you ready for your first Minecraft experience?” Eren asked as the game loaded. 

“I’m about to piss my pants for how excited I am,” Levi flatly replied. 

“Good thing no one can see your lower half.” 

The low chuckle that followed the words was enough to make Levi fall in love with the game. 

“What are we doing today?” he asked. 

“I thought we could just explore today, build a house, do a lot of mining.” 

“How clean are you?” 

“What?” 

“If we’re sharing a house, you better clean up after yourself.” 

“You won’t have to worry about that,” Eren replied with another soft laugh. “Here we are!” 

The screen loaded and the first thing Levi noticed were the millions of blocks forming the land. 

“So square.” 

“You’ll get used to it in no time. Where do you want to go first? Should we just explore and see what’s out there?” 

“Okay.” 

Levi followed Eren as he walked through the grass, but the more he watched the other player move the harder it got to muffle his giggles. 

“What are you laughing about?” Eren asked. 

“The way you move is so funny,” Levi replied, holding back a smile. 

“You don’t walk any better, just so you know.” 

“Do I look hot at least?” 

Eren stopped to look back at him. “I’ve seen worse.” 

“Rude.” Levi clicked a few keys on the keyboard until his character crouched. “How’s my cake?” 

“Blocky.” Eren laughed. 

“This is so dumb,” Levi retorted but couldn’t keep a straight face as his character’s behind stuck out. 

“Let’s go build a house,” Eren eventually said with amusement still in his voice. 

“That’s a really indecent request, Eren, we’ve basically just met.” 

“Says the one showing me his ass one minute into the game.” 

“Do you think there’s a kinky version of this?” 

“Minecraft is one of the few games that can still be monetised without censoring, and you’re just ruining it,” Eren chuckled. 

“I’m just asking the real question, I’m sure everyone wants to know if there is a version of this game where my cake gets eaten.” 

Eren burst out laughing. “We can do whatever we want in our world, you know?” 

“Where’s that fucking house?” 

Eren’s laugh echoed in Levi’s earphones for some minutes, followed by some giggles and random chuckles here and there. Levi himself was having a hard time stopping himself from laughing at his own terrible jokes, and even a harder one trying to deny how fast his heart was beating. He was never one to avoid sexual innuendos, but doing it with Eren felt more like teasing than actual joking. 

Eren didn’t seem to mind it one bit, though, on the contrary, he always went along with whatever Levi was saying, encouraging him and taking things even further. Their exchanges made Levi’s pulse speed up every time, and he hoped no one would notice how his eyes filled with desire at every word Eren said. Playing together just the two of them unsettled him in ways he had never experienced before, even without seeing Eren’s face. 

He chose not to give too much thought to those feelings, and went along with whatever Eren wanted to show him, be it destroying blocks or actually trying to kill him by making a creeper explode next to him. They fooled around for the first half an hour, mindlessly digging around and escaping monsters until they realised they needed some kind of shelter to hide in during the night. 

They chose a spot near the water and began chopping down woods and working on their first house. 

“Should we make a bit of space for our cattle too?” Eren asked. 

“Do we need to?” 

“Yeah, you get supplies and food from them, and you can also breed them.” 

“Scandalous.” 

“You can also make villagers breed, you know?” 

“Make them?” 

“Yeah, you give them a lot of bread and they fuck.” 

“There goes my monetisation,” Levi pretended to complain. 

“You can censor that.” 

Without thinking, Levi pressed a button on his soundboard and a beep echoed in his ears. 

“That was a bit out of synch,” Eren laughed. 

Levi followed him suit, shaking his head as he stared at his character digging a hole. “I swear this game is making me dumber.” 

“That’s how you know you’re having fun.” 

“Where the fuck even am I?” As he was talking, Levi had dug straight down through the ground, and only darkness surrounded him now. “Oh, sorry,” he added, pressing the same button again. 

“You’re never going to escape now,” Eren grinned. 

Levi’s character looked up and the little square of light he had been able to see so far disappeared. 

“You fucker, I’m coming to get you.” 

“Good look finding me,” Eren huffed. 

Levi made his way out of the hole, but when he appeared under the bright sun again, Eren was nowhere to be seen. 

“Where the fuck did you go?” A high-pitched sound filled his ears. “Idiot,” he chuckled. 

“Gotta cover those bad words.” 

Levi snorted. “Come back, and let’s finish this fucking house.” 

Both of them beeped at the same time and then burst out laughing. 

Without planning it, they spent four hours playing together. They kept adding things to their house, turning it more into a mansion than a regular building. They created huge spaces for the cattle they still had to catch and an entire floor of their house dedicated only to the pets they would eventually get. 

So caught up in the game and in Eren’s company, Levi didn’t even notice time was passing. He was enjoying himself more than he had anticipated, and hanging out alone with Eren, even if a bit awkward at first, felt more and more natural as the stream progressed. 

“Should we leave things here?” Eren proposed as they put the final touches to their house. “I feel like we’ve done a lot today.” 

“Yes, I haven’t left my room all evening, and I need a shit now.” 

“A good reason to stop then,” Eren chuckled. “We can get our animals next time and dig around some more, find some cool armour and shit.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

“The stream is ending then, talk to you later.” 

Levi moved his character next to Eren’s and then crouched. “Bye.” 

Eren laughed and after a few more silly jokes, they both logged out of the game. 

“My shoulders are so sore,” Levi said as he finally paid attention to the chat. “Minecraft was better than I expected. Did you enjoy the stream?” 

**Randomuser:** so good!! 

**Lily_234:** you and eren are so cute

**Totalgamer:** cool house guys

**Dndlover:** pls play more soon!! 

**Spicychocolate:** yaaaas more more more

**G8mer:** pls play more with eren, you two are so cute together

**Snkfan:** omg they were roommates

“I see a lot of you enjoyed it,” Levi said. “Eren and I will probably play more soon, we haven’t made plans yet, but I think we will play again.” 

Levi read some more messages, most of them asking for another stream, but some were heavily hinting at the way he and Eren interacted with each other. Levi tried to ignore them, he often got those kinds of messages when he played with some of his friends, but seeing people talk about him and Eren like that hit a sore spot more than any other time. 

“Well, I’m ending the stream here. Thanks for watching, see you next time.” 

After closing all the windows in his browser, Levi didn’t move from his chair and tried not to think about the uncomfortable knot in his stomach. 

  
The following day, Levi was working on his next video when he got a message from Eren. 

**Jaeger_Gamer**

I’m trying to edit our Minecraft stream but I can’t cut anything, everything’s great

**THE_Captain**

Remember to censor the fucks

**Jaeger_Gamer**

They’re already beeped lol

It was a great stream 

**THE_Captain**

Minecraft surprised me and people seemed to like it too

**Jaeger_Gamer**

What did I tell you? Minecraft is really good

Just wait and you’ll see how much more cool shit we can do

I’ll surprise you next time

**THE_Captain**

Surprise me how? 

**Jaeger_Gamer**

I can’t tell you, it’ll ruin the fun

When would you be available for more btw? 

If you want to keep playing together

**THE_Captain**

Maybe on the weekend? 

I have a bunch of videos to record and others to revise

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Cool, just let me know when you’re free

What are you playing now? 

**THE_Captain**

Demon’s souls

And it’s kicking my ass

**Jaeger_Gamer**

I was about to start it today

Any tips? 

**THE_Captain**

Don’t die

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Easier said than done

**THE_Captain**

Really…

As an fyi magic is really op

Useful for impossible bosses

**Jaeger_Gamer**

I’ve never been one for magic but if it means I won’t spend hours fighting a boss I won’t be so picky

**THE_Captain**

You either fuck or get fucked

And some of them really are after your cake

**Jaeger_Gamer**

I want my cake to be safe lol

I’ll let you know how things go

**THE_Captain**

I’m looking forward to seeing you die there too

**Jaeger_Gamer**

-.-

From the looks of it you shouldn’t be one to talk

**THE_Captain**

…

Anyway

Do you edit your videos yourself? 

**Jaeger_Gamer**

HA

Gotcha

And yes I do! 

**THE_Captain**

Damn the editing is really good

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Thank you! 

I’m thinking about hiring an editor soon, too many videos to do by myself

**THE_Captain**

If you can you really should, it saves a lot of time

**Jaeger_Gamer**

I know, I sometimes had Armin help me with the editing bc it was taking me so long

**THE_Captain**

Oh you two are that close? 

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Yeah, me, Armin and Mikasa are childhood friends, we’ve been living together ever since college

**THE_Captain**

Cool

**Jaeger_Gamer**

yes, we help each other out with our videos

Armin’s are especially fun

do you live with someone too? 

**THE_Captain**

Nah, I live by myself

Hange says it’s not good but fuck them honestly

I like being by myself

**Jaeger_Gamer**

That’s understandable

Why wouldn’t it be good for you? 

**THE_Captain**

It makes me GrUMpY

-.-

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Lmao

That’s part of your charm too

**THE_Captain**

Weird thing to find charming but I’ll let hange know

**Jaeger_Gamer**

I like it

I wouldn’t have been watching your videos for years otherwise

**THE_Captain**

Thanks I guess

**Jaeger_Gamer**

100% charming I can guarantee 😉

  
They kept chatting on and off all afternoon, but Levi’s mind could only focus on what Eren had said about him. 

  
It was a couple of days later when Levi’s Minecraft video was edited and ready to go on his YouTube channel. He had watched it hundreds of times, cracking up every single one. He genuinely believed it was one of the funniest things he had ever uploaded, but that wasn’t the only reason why it held a special place in his heart. All he could think about when watching it was how lovely Eren’s laugh was. 

After scheduling his video, he went back to playing some more games and then did a light workout at home to relax his stiff muscles. He only took the time to look at the comments under the video once he was making himself some dinner. Almost all of them were positive, asking him for more immediately or giving suggestions of what they could do next, but a lot of them didn’t even mention the game, they only talked about him and Eren. 

**Moonlover23**

tell me these two are dating, they’re too cute together!! 

**Games4life**

Levi was totally flirting with Eren. Who wouldn’t tho? He’s super hot

**Watchthecar**

omg I’m dying, these two should date right now! 

**JohnL**

Is that an invitation to eat Levi’s ass I heard

**Tina39**

I’m reading the comments and you guys are saying these two aren’t together??? How??? 

**Winxtwin**

Who wouldn’t want to get their cake eaten by Eren? hehe

The more he scrolled down, the more comments he found heavily hinting at his relationship with Eren. His stomach knotted again, an uncomfortable tug that made him close his laptop, but even so, all he could think about was what his viewers had said. He hated it when they shamelessly pried into his life. Things were bound to get blown out of proportions, and people were already coming up with enough crazy ideas about him and Eren to fill an entire book. 

The fact that most of them were right about Levi’s feelings only made things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Levi struggling with his feels as always, little does he know........... ;)  
> Comments and kudos are treasured <3  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! A new chapter is here, and with it some serious developments in the ereri department ;)  
> Enjoy!

Levi spent the whole week avoiding the comments on his Minecraft video. The more he looked at them, the more he realised what he felt for Eren went beyond a simple friendship. He had been trying to figure out his feelings by himself for a while, analysing what it was that he actually felt, but reading those comments, the implications behind them, and the explicit references to a possible love story only put pressure on his shoulders.

He had never been one to jump into things, especially when feelings were involved, but the way his body reacted when he thought about Eren was almost too clear. He had a constant smile every time they chatted or played together, his stomach knotted so tight he was sure he was about to be sick, and his mind constantly offered him images of Eren, sometimes innocent ones, like him playing a video game, other times, more heated ones that Levi was quick to suppress. 

He was determined to ignore those feelings, to bury them deep inside his chest where they would hopefully rot and never bother him again, but whenever he streamed or posted something with Eren he was reminded of them. That was why he tried to hold back the flirting and innuendos, he forcibly bit his tongue when a crude comment was about to leave his lips, and straight up refused to even mention Eren’s name if not needed. 

Things went smooth for a few days, he was able to chat with Eren with some mild success, but as they had agreed, that weekend Levi joined him for their second Minecraft stream. It was easy to ignore Eren’s words when they were playing together with other eight people, Levi wasn’t sure it was going to be that doable when it was just the two of them. 

“Ready to get your mind blown once more?” Eren asked as the game loaded. 

“Can’t wait,” Levi mumbled, straight up refusing to look at the chat of his stream. 

“Okay, so today we’re going to get some animals, sounds good?” 

They had loaded back into their house, but Eren was already running out of the door and into the garden where they had built the fences for their cattle. 

“What can we get?” 

“We can get pigs, cows, chickens, those are the basic ones for food and supplies, but we could also get a dog and a cat if you want, I know you can have birds too, but that’ll be for later.” 

“How dirty are they?” Levi asked while he followed Eren. 

“Not dirty at all, I promise,” Eren replied in an amused tone. 

“Whichever we find first then, I’m not picky.” 

“Okay, this way then.” 

Eren stopped by the little field with the wheat they had planted the previous time and then guided him through a forest nearby. They quickly found some cows that Eren lured back to their house and locked behind the fences. 

“Watch this,” he said as he fed the animals. 

“What?” 

Eren didn’t reply, but soon little hearts appeared above the cows that pressed their faces together and then a lamb popped out of nowhere. 

“We just watched them breed,” Eren announced. “They did the deed.” 

“I didn’t know you were into that. Do you like watching others fuck?” 

“There goes my money.” Eren chuckled. “And I have to make sure my cows breed, I need something from them later on.” 

“Oh?” Levi raised an eyebrow. “What is it?” 

“It’s a secret.” 

Levi scoffed. “Fine, keep your secrets.” 

“C’mon, I need more supplies for this secret thing, so let’s go explore.” 

They travelled through the map with no apparent destination. Eren pointed things out when he saw them, explaining what they were used for and forcing Levi to pick some up too. It never took long for their inventories to be full, so they made a lot of trips back and forth from their house to other parts of the map. Eren seemed to have everything figured out, but Levi was mindlessly following behind him most of the time; there were so many things he could do that he wasn’t able to choose one. 

Eren kept their light bantering going, making one too many explicit jokes, but this time Levi tried to hold back on his replies. Even if mostly focused on the game, his eyes often fell on the chat, and all he could see were people talking about his relationship with Eren. Nothing was going on between them, they were just two friends joking around to entertain people, but some viewers took things one step too far and saw things that weren’t there. 

Or better, saw things that Levi himself wasn’t ready to admit. 

Despite the annoying comments and pressure to suppress his true feelings, he thoroughly enjoyed Eren’s company. Almost two hours had gone by without him realising it, and all they had done was walking around without a clear objective and digging some holes here and there to gather supplies. 

“I’m almost done with this surprise for you,” Eren said once they were back at their house. “Just hold on a little longer.” 

“It’s about time, we’ve been everywhere on this map.” 

“We still have a lot to explore, I haven’t taken you across the sea yet.” 

“The sea?” 

“Yes, we’ll make a boat soon, but first this.” 

He threw something white on the ground for Levi to pick up. 

“What the fuck is this?” 

“Language.” 

Levi walked over the object and then searched his inventory until he found a new item called “cake.” 

“Now you can eat your cake,” Eren cackled. 

Levi snorted, shoulders shaking as he tried to hold back a laugh. “This is…”

“Amazing, right? Told you you could eat cake here too.” 

Levi softly laughed, hiding his face in his hands while his chest tightened ridiculously. Eren’s cake was both cute and beyond dumb, but it made Levi’s heart flutter nonetheless. 

“Come here, I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Levi whispered, focusing back on the game. He knew that what he was about to say would come back to bite him in the ass, but he couldn’t waste such a golden opportunity. 

“What is it?” Eren mumbled back. 

“I don’t really like eating cakes.” 

“You don’t?” 

“No, I like it better when my cake gets eaten.” 

Eren burst out laughing, the sound covering Levi’s fast heartbeat. 

“I didn’t think you were that much into baking, but you can give the cake back to me and I’ll eat it pretending it was you who made it.” 

“Yeah, I’ll do that because I have no fucking clue how you just made this,” he said, throwing the object back to Eren. 

“I’ll tell you one day.” Eren picked the cake back up and then ate it in front of Levi. “Mmh, delicious. I’ve never tasted a cake this good.” 

Levi snorted, but the image of Eren between his cheeks was dangerously making his way into his mind and a red hue of arousal was creeping up on his face. 

“Stop jerking off to my cake, and let’s do something that won’t get us banned.” 

“Goodbye, cake, I’ll never forget you.” 

They both chuckled at the words, and then moved on with the game. 

Levi refused to look at his chat. 

  
  
Levi should have known better than to act on impulse. For the following few days all he saw were comments about his sex life and Eren, both things linked together most of the times. He cursed himself for having been so foolish. After years spent dealing with people’s intrusiveness, he should have predicted how things were going to go, but if he had to be honest, he hadn’t thought much about the consequences of his words. He had been enjoying his time with Eren too much, his little flirting, and the cake that he didn’t even want to hide. 

Did he regret doing it? A little bit. Did he get a rush of adrenaline as he and Eren joked about his ass? Most definitely. The image of Eren rimming him infiltrated his mind more often than not, filling his nights with erotic dreams that he enjoyed way too much. He had to stop watching Eren’s videos while in the bath because it was guaranteed he would get a boner, and the idea of jerking off to Eren felt too filthy and disrespectful for him not to be ashamed of it. 

The two of them were just friends, but neither his viewers nor his other friends believed it, especially Hange who didn’t waste any time before putting him under the spotlight. Levi had just finished uploading another one of his Minecraft videos that he received a message from them. 

  
**MadScientist**

So you and Eren huh? 

**THE_Captain**

Me and Eren what? 

**MadScientist**

You know what

You can tell me if you two finally hit it off

**THE_Captain**

-.-

Nothing’s going on between us

**MadScientist**

C’mon, you two are flirting 24/7

Pls don’t be like Jean and Armin

**THE_Captain**

They’re still beating around the bush? 

**MadScientist**

Yes!!! 

Don’t do the same

**THE_Captain**

I can’t do the same bc nothing’s going on between me and eren

We just joke around, neither of us is serious

**MadScientist**

You’ve never been so explicit with anyone

Plus you two are perfect for each other

No matter how hard I try I never manage to make you do dumb stuff with me

**THE_Captain**

That’s bc your idea of dumb stuff consists of microwaving spoons -.-

**MadScientist**

But still!!! 

You and eren would be so cute together

**THE_Captain**

If you keep going on like this I’m blocking you

I’m sick and tired of people telling me that

**MadScientist**

Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry too much! 

**THE_Captain**

You totally did

**MadScientist**

Well yes, but if it makes you uncomfortable I’ll stop

**THE_Captain**

It does

**MadScientist**

Okay, I won’t ask anymore

(but know that I would totally approve of you two getting hot and heavy) 

**THE_Captain**

-.-

Don’t count on me for among us tonight 

**MadScientist**

I was joking!!! Pls join us!! 

Eren will be there too

**THE_Captain**

Good, one more person to kill

**MadScientist**

I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself hehe

**THE_Captain**

-.-

Wait

My stomach’s hurting

I’m sure I’ve got diarrhoea

What a shame I won’t be able to make it tonight

**MadScientist**

I know you’re faking it 😛

See you later! 

**THE_Captain**

-.-

  
Once more Levi wondered how obvious his feelings for Eren were. It was true that Hange always blew things out of proportions, but he had to wonder how much he was fuelling their assumptions with his actions. He threw the phone next to him on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did he have to put himself in that mess? 

Unlike what he had told Hange, Levi joined his friends for their usual Among Us stream that evening. They kept playing it regularly, and no one had gotten bored of it yet. 

“Hey, guys, how are you doing?” Petra asked once a few of them were in the Discord call. 

“Hello, hello, glad to see everyone could join us today,” Hange said. “I’m glad Levi didn’t actually have diarrhoea.” 

“You were sick?” Petra asked, worried. 

“No, Hange’s stupidity was just giving me a stomach ache,” Levi retorted. 

“Oh, I see,” Petra chuckled. “I’m happy to hear you weren’t sick.” 

“Who was sick?” Armin asked as he joined them as well. 

“Levi had diarrhoea,” Hange replied. “Hello, Armin and friends.” 

“You had diarrhoea?” Eren asked. 

“Oh my God, I did not, Hange’s just being a little shit.” 

“At least I’m not as big as the shit you had earlier.” 

“Okay, I’m leaving, find someone else to play with you.” 

“No, don’t go, Levi,” Eren said. “Unless you actually have to go to the bathroom, that is.” 

A general laugh followed Eren’s words. 

“I was going to be nice today and not kill you first, Eren, but now you’re a dead man.” 

“I’m just worried about your colon’s well-being.” 

“My colon is fine, I do not have diarrhoea, but I wish you all had it.” 

“What a great start to the stream,” Petra chuckled. 

“Didn’t you guys say you wanted to play with proximity voice today?” Erwin asked, finally changing the topic. 

“With what?” Mike commented. 

“Yes, it’s basically a new mod where we talk the entire time, we don’t mute between meetings, and we just have some lovely chats while we murder each other,” Hange explained. 

“Seems fun,” Armin said. 

“Yeah, we could do that,” Eren agreed. 

They tested how the proximity voice worked, adjusting some of their audios until everyone was set and the game started. 

“I can’t talk to my chat now, though,” Jean said as they all spawned into the cafeteria in Skel. 

“What secrets did you want to tell your chat, Jean?” Eren asked. “That you’re the impostor, huh?” 

“I’m not the impostor, I’m a good innocent crewmate this time.” 

Eren hummed. “Cap. Did you want to be all sappy in the chat then?” 

“What are you even saying?” 

“Guys, you should be playing the game,” Armin intervened. “Stop talking.” 

“We’re just having a lovely chat, Armin, what are you scared of?” Eren retorted with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. 

“You know that two can play this game, right?” Jean replied. “Oh, hello, Levi, glad to see you’re still here with us. Enjoying our conversation? Want to know more about Eren’s secret?” 

“Not really, I was just judging you for bickering like an old married couple,” Levi said. “I’m actually leaving now.” 

“No, wait, I’m sure you want to hear this about Eren.” 

“No, I don’t want to be part of your shitty revenge plan, bye.” 

Levi walked away but stopped when he was just out of sight, eavesdropping on what the three in the cafeteria were talking about. 

“What the fuck, Jean? Just mind your business for once,” Eren was angrily saying. 

“Oh, you don’t like it when people meddle into your life? You should have thought about it before opening your stupid mouth.” 

“I was just joking, we all know that you and Armin have the hots for each other anyway.” 

“Guys, please, can we not do this now?” Armin tried to say while the other two were still fighting. 

“What the fuck is happening?” Levi whispered to his chat without moving. 

“And I just wanted to tell Levi that you have the hots for him, help a friend out, you know?” 

Levi’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “What the fuck?” 

“It’s different, you asshole, you two have been thirsting after each other for months, everyone already thinks you’re dating.” 

“Guys, people are watching, you know?” Armin said. 

“Right, we should play the game,” Eren retorted. “See you next round, fucker.” Jean didn’t reply, but Armin’s scream clearly reached Levi’s ears. “Let’s go find someone else to kill, Armin.” 

Panicking, Levi started walking to the reactor, glad to hear doors close behind him and in front of him. 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear anything, those guys are crazy.” 

“Who’s crazy?” Hange yelled from the other side of the door going to reactor. 

“Jean and Armin, I heard them being all cheesy and shit earlier.” 

“Yeah, I keep telling Armin to just go for it, you know?” 

The doors opened, but neither of them moved as they stopped to talk in the hallway. 

“Yeah, they totally should.” Still processing what he had just heard, Levi was at a loss for words, but he couldn’t let Hange find the body in cafeteria and tell everyone that he had been there the whole time. “I have some tasks to do in reactor, come with me,” he prompted them. “You’re not the impostor, right, Hange?” 

“Unfortunately not,” Hange replied in a disappointed tone. “Are you?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Levi is trying to kill me, help!” Hange shouted, running in front of him. 

“I was joking, shut up.” 

They walked around together for a few minutes, doing some tasks here and there and stopping to talk to other players until a body was found. 

“Jean’s in cafeteria,” Petra said. “Oh my God, Mikasa and Mike are dead too.” 

They discussed their paths during the round, some people were suspicious of Eren and Armin, the last two players seen with Jean, but Levi didn’t say anything about what he had overheard. He couldn’t let Eren know that he had actually been eavesdropping on their conversation, listening to him basically confessing that he liked him and not just as a friend. He was already worried about the reactions of his chat, but he thankfully couldn’t see the comments as viewers could only interact with emojis. 

The meeting ended and a new round started. Levi refused to stay where everyone else was, he didn’t want to accidentally witness any other murders or, even worse, confessions. He did his tasks in weapons and then went down to navigation. He was on his way to shields when Eren came into the room. 

“Hey, Levi,” the boy greeted him with no hint of distress in his voice. 

“Hey, Eren,” Levi replied, on edge, feeling like he was the impostor and not the other way round. 

“Can you come with me for a moment? I need to tell you something.” 

“What do you want to tell me?” 

“Just follow me.” 

Eren walked back into navigation, stopping on top of the vent. 

“I want to show you something.” 

“Are you going to show me your dick?” Levi joked to ease the tension he was feeling. 

“No, something even better.” 

“Why? Is your dick ugly? Does it have a weird shape?” 

Eren chuckled. “No, it’s perfectly fine. Watch this, though.” 

The vent opened and Eren popped inside it, immediately coming back out. 

“You bastard,” Levi hissed, turning around to run, but he wasn’t fast enough, and he immediately got killed. 

The defeat screen appeared right as he died, and a cacophony of voices resounded in his ears. 

“Levi, you let him trick you like that!” Hange yelled. “Why did you have to talk about dicks?” 

“Eren was being weird, I wanted to know what was up.” 

“Don’t worry, Eren would gladly show you his dick,” Jean snickered. 

“Guys, I don’t want to get banned,” Armin intervened, still trying to contain the damage his two friends were bound to cause. 

“Yes, let’s move on,” Levi backed him up, as uncomfortable as Armin for where the conversation was heading. “I need to get my revenge.” 

They soon started another round where Levi made it his mission to stay as far away from Eren and Jean as possible. He didn’t want to witness any more accidental confessions, and he was sure that by now they both had said way too much about their love interest. 

Avoiding them didn’t make Levi forget about their words, though. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Jean had said about Eren and him, he wanted to convince himself that he was mistaken, that like millions of people on the internet, he was seeing too much into their friendship, but part of him wanted those words to be true, and silencing those thoughts was even harder than fighting the smile curving his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean is a true blessing in this fic.  
> Comments and kudos are super appreciated, see you next week <33  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Considering how things ended in the last chapter, what is going to happen in this update shouldn't come as a surprise, but I won't spoil anything just in case, the only thing I will say is that the first smut of the fic has finally arrived ;)  
> Enjoy!

That night after the stream, Levi wasn’t able to do anything that wasn’t simply staring at the white ceiling above his bed with Jean’s words playing in his mind. _“I just wanted to tell Levi that you have the hots for him.”_ Levi was smirking to himself like a creep, torn between joy and worry. After that round, his chat had been filled with comments about him and Eren, viewers were going crazy even more than usual, making it harder for Levi to brush them off.

It had been an uncomfortable moment, he didn’t appreciate people prying in his life, invading his privacy as if entitled to have a saying in any of his relationships. Yet, at the same time he couldn’t help but hope that Jean had been right and that Eren was having the same romantic thoughts as him. The idea had taken over his mind, clouding everything else to the point that he had forgotten all about the thousands of people coming up with conspiracy theories about him and Eren. 

In his brain all that mattered was what Eren was feeling. 

As he kept staring at the same spot on the ceiling, Levi tried to come clean with his emotions too. He had always been careful when it came to romance, he didn’t look forward to having his heart broken again, but maybe, just maybe, he could let the hope in his chest bloom a little more. He had a crush on Eren, he couldn’t deny it anymore. It had been so long since he had had any kind of romantic feelings for someone else that he had almost forgotten what it was like. 

It felt weirdly good. 

Levi checked the time on his phone. It was already two in the morning, and no sign of sleep yet. He grabbed his laptop and opened Eren’s YouTube channel, searching for his latest Minecraft video. He had avoided doing it for the past week, too caught up in his own worries and overthinking, but now he wanted to see more of Eren, regardless of whether he was going to regret it later or not. 

The video started, and he remembered the light sexual banter he had tried to quiet down at first. He was once again impressed by Eren’s editing skills, their commentary was even funnier when perfectly cut in that way, but his attention was taken somewhere else when he reached the part with the cake. He watched as Eren patiently collected all the ingredients he needed – which were a lot, Levi realised -, and then saw him laughing to himself as he crafted the item. 

His heart had started to pound louder, and his breath was heavier, lips slightly parted as he kept his eyes on Eren. He didn’t need to look at the game to know what was happening, he just wanted to see Eren, his reactions, the way his mouth curved when he smiled, and the way his eyes shone as he talked to him. 

He was staring at him so much that he didn’t miss the way Eren licked his lips when he had told him he liked to get his cake eaten. The sexual implication was clear in both players’ mind, but during the stream Levi had only heard Eren laugh at his joke, he hadn’t seen the way his body had reacted. He had bitten his bottom lip right after laughing and had shifted on the chair as if he had been sitting on a bed of needles, but what caught Levi off guard the most were his eyes. 

Black had slowly taken over his teal, Levi could witness how his pupils dilated, a hungry light shining in them. He realised he was lowly groaning only when Eren’s voice resounded in the room again, and the moan didn’t stop. He sharply inhaled, fighting the way his trousers were getting tighter, but Eren’s gaze was burnt behind his eyelids, the desire reflected in it playing tricks with Levi’s dick. 

He took a deep breath, but it was too late, the room was already feeling way hotter than it should have, and before he knew it, he had rewound the video. Another growl got stuck in his throat when Eren’s eyes clouded with darkness again. He stopped the video as he squirmed on the bed. It was way too inappropriate to jerk off to Eren like this, he couldn’t do that to someone he considered his friend, no matter what he saw in his gaze, no matter how badly he was aching to do it, to have Eren above him, looking at him with those eyes, and-

Levi yanked his bedside drawer open to take out a bottle of lube. He switched his brain off as he pushed down his trousers and underwear, cock already half-hard between his legs. He glanced at Eren again, and a low “fuck” left his lips. He coated his fingers in lube and didn’t waste any time before bringing them to his hole. 

He moaned as his middle finger circled his entrance, but he didn’t have the strength to tease himself that day. He pushed the digit past the rim, and his eyes closed as pleasure rushed through his veins. He thrust his finger in and out while his mind provided him with images of Eren towering over him, pressing his face between his cheeks, licking every part of him; his brain came up with so many different scenarios that he was having a hard time choosing just one. 

He peered through his eyelashes enough to see Eren’s lustful gaze again, and then he added a second finger, crying out even more loudly. He had stopped thinking about what he was doing, he had forced himself to lock the guilt away while he jerked off to images of Eren, legs spread wide, welcoming the figure in his mind. 

“E..ren,” he whined, rocking his hips. 

He added another finger, gasping at the sensation. He was already so far gone he had no self-restraint left. He was hard, panting and moaning while he fucked himself on his fingers. He kept clenching around them, thinking it was Eren tearing him apart piece by piece, his eyes bored into him. His hole twitched at the thought, and he couldn’t hold on for much longer. 

He wrapped his other hand around his cock, hard and leaking precum on his sweater. He stroked himself with quick movements, a tight knot forming in his stomach. He opened his eyes one last time to look at the screen, and then he was spilling himself all over his clothes. He came with a high-pitched version of Eren’s name on his lips, body convulsing as he emptied himself. 

When he came down from his high, Levi turned on his side, groaning, and shut the laptop close. 

What the hell was he even doing? 

  
As he expected, after that first time jerking off to Eren, Levi couldn’t watch any more of his videos without getting turned on. It was like he had opened a dam, and now every time he saw or heard Eren, his brain presented him an array of filthy images. 

That, however, didn’t stop him from watching the clip of his last Among Us game with Eren. So many people kept sharing it, tagging him and Eren every single time. Levi didn’t think much of it at first, he was too deep into his own feelings to care about others anymore, but what bothered him was the fact that Eren hadn’t commented on it at all. 

Had he not seen it? Was he figuring things out by himself too? Was he afraid to bring it up in their conversations? Nothing in his behaviour so far had seemed suspicious, he was the usual Eren, chatting as if nothing had happened, so Levi was inclined to think that he hadn’t seen the video yet. Or at least hoped that that was the case. 

It was a week after that game, seven days that Levi spent with his fingers up his ass way too much and his brain switching between horrific worries and lewd scenarios, that Eren finally mentioned the accident. 

  
**Jaeger_Gamer**

Hey, still up? 

**THE_Captain**

Yeah, what’s up? 

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Have you watched the clip people keep tagging us on twitter? 

**THE_Captain**

Yeah

Have you? 

**Jaeger_Gamer**

I’ve just watched it

I didn’t know you were listening to us…

**THE_Captain**

You were loud and I was curious

**Jaeger_Gamer**

So you’ve heard what jean said? 

**THE_Captain**

You saw the video

My bad for eavesdropping

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Jean should have shut up

He’s easily butthurt these days

**THE_Captain**

Yeah I saw that

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Are you busy right now? 

**THE_Captain**

Not really

Why? 

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Do you mind if I call you? 

I want to see you

**THE_Captain**

Sure

  
Levi sat straight on the bed, fixing his clothes and not letting his brain get the best of him. He had a hunch about what his conversation with Eren was going to be about, but he didn’t want to get ahead of himself, didn’t want to imagine things that weren’t there, but his stomach still knotted so tight it was making him sick and the ten seconds Eren took to call him seemed like an eternity filled with nervousness. 

He let the call ring a couple of times before accepting it. He had seen a fair amount of Eren’s videos, so he knew what the man looked like, he was aware of the fact that he was extremely beautiful and that his voice could win the competition for sexiest voice on Earth, but seeing him on his screen rendered him speechless. He was wearing a simple hoodie, hair tied in a low bun and lips curved in a smile, but that was enough to take Levi’s breath away. 

“Hey,” Eren said after a few seconds of silence. 

“Hey,” Levi automatically replied. 

“Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, what’s up?” 

“So, that video, huh?” Eren said, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. 

“Well, I was there, so I already knew about it.” 

“Was I the only one in the dark?” Eren groaned. 

“I suppose.” 

“I just thought it was a clip of Jean running his mouth to embarrass me, so I didn’t watch it until today. I didn’t know you were there too.” 

“I was sneaky, I didn’t want to be seen.” 

“I didn’t even notice you, and I had impostor vision.” 

Levi chuckled. “I know my Among Us maps very well.” 

Eren smiled, staring at Levi with a soft light in his eyes before saying, “Did it make you uncomfortable?” 

“Not really.” Levi shrugged, heartbeat pounding in his chest. “It did make me question some stuff, though.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like whether what Jean said was true or not?” 

“And what if it was?” Eren asked, voice hoarser. 

“I guess I can’t reply before knowing the answer to my question.” 

A corner of Eren’s mouth quirked up in a knowing grin. “You’ll keep me hanging like this, huh?” 

“I’m not the one that got caught.” 

Eren silently looked at him for a few, endless moments. Levi had to keep reminding himself to breathe, to blink, to even out his heartbeat because the wait was torturing him as much as it was torturing Eren. 

“It’s all true,” Eren eventually said, keeping his eyes on Levi’s. “Jean was right, I like you and not just as a friend. I’ve had a crush on you for ages now, since way before our first game together, and ever since getting to know more of you, it’s been harder and harder to ignore it.” 

Levi’s breath hitched in his throat and his heart stopped beating. He just stared at Eren, incredulous while his brain kept repeating those words like a broken record. He knew he wasn’t talking, that he wasn’t even moving, but he was afraid even the tiniest of sounds would break the perfect bubble that had surrounded him, somehow waking him up from this dream. 

“Do I get an answer too now?” Eren asked, bringing Levi back to reality. 

Contrary to his fears, Levi’s idyllic world didn’t shatter into pieces at the sound of Eren’s voice. If anything, it got even more concrete, proving him that what was happening wasn’t just another one of his fantasies, that Eren did, in fact, just confess to him, and that he could let his feelings run free without hiding anymore. 

Levi took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on Eren as he replied, “I feel the same way, I like you too, and not just as a friend.” 

Eren’s eyebrows rose in surprise, and for a moment Levi thought he had said the wrong thing, but then Eren’s lips opened up in a tender smile, eyes lovingly softening, and Levi was sure he had ascended to another reality. 

“I want to kiss you so badly right now,” Eren said. 

“That won’t happen any time soon,” Levi retorted, a hint of disappointment tugging at his stomach. 

“I know,” Eren replied with the same sadness in his eyes. “One day I will, for now I’m happy we are on the same page.” 

“You’ll have to thank Jean later.” 

Eren groaned. “Let’s pretend he didn’t have anything to do with this, I don’t want him to remind me of it in the future.” 

“You could just return the favour.” 

“I’ve been trying to convince Armin to go out with him for months now, but he won’t listen to me, he’s too scared of people prying into his private life to do it.” 

“I can’t blame him, reading some comments these past weeks has been hell, some people just can’t mind their fucking business.” 

“I know, my videos were full of those kinds of comments too,” Eren said. “Do you think we should say anything about us or no?” 

“No, we don’t owe them shit, if it feels right, we can share some stuff in the future.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Eren smiled. “Even though I’d really like to tell everyone about it right now.” 

“Of course you do,” Levi grunted, but he had to admit he was having the same thoughts. 

“One day I will, for now we just see how things go.” 

“I guess we do.” 

Eren widely smiled, the same tender light in his gaze that made Levi weak. His stomach was turning upside down, his lips were struggling to stay in a straight line, and he could feel relief and joy ooze from every single one of his pores. He could hardly believe this was his reality, it was sweeter than he had ever imagined and far simpler than what his mind had made it out to be. 

“Are you up for some gaming?” Eren asked. “Just me and you.” 

“Sure. What do you want to play?” 

“Minecraft?” Eren smirked

Levi scoffed. “Of course, just let me go on my PC.” 

“Okay, see you soon then.” 

“Yeah.” 

Eren smiled before the call ended, and Levi’s heart skyrocketed in his chest. 

He ran to his study, opening his Discord and waiting for Eren to get ready. The man was quick to call him again and then they started a new game, leaving their other world for their future streams. 

“What are we going to call this new map?” Levi asked. 

“Just wait,” Eren replied as the sound of fingers on the keyboard echoed in Levi’s earphones. “Here.” 

Levi checked the new name -You, Me, and Cake-, and snorted. “Is this going to be the kinky version of Minecraft?” 

“Only if you want it to be.” 

“Gotta teach me how to make that cake then.” 

“Sure thing,” Eren chuckled. 

Levi smiled to himself again, chest as warm as his cheeks. “Let’s start then.” 

They loaded into the new map where they spent hours playing together, ignorant of the clock ticking, of the sun rising, and of a new day starting. There were just the two of them, lost in each other’s company and in their new shared feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pining finally ended, and our boys are together now! I wanted to dedicate the chapter just to that, so I didn't add much more, but gaming and texting will resume in the next chapter :D  
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated <3  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As you may have noticed, I changed the number of chapters of this fic. Apparently, when naming the chapters I completely miscounted them so for all this time I thought the fic had ten chapters when it actually has only nine *face palm*. Sorry for the misinformation, I myself couldn't believe I failed to properly count to nine :') Back to the current chapter now where we have some more texting, gaming, cakes, and exciting plans for the future??  
> Enjoy! :D

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Up for some among us tonight? 

**THE_Captain**

Yeah

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Cool cool

I finally watched your new Minecraft videos btw

Everyone’s going crazy about that cake

**THE_Captain**

Yeah everyone wants a piece of it

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Are they wrong tho? 

**THE_Captain**

You have a point

No one can resist it

**Jaeger_Gamer**

I sure couldn’t

Even tho I actually made it in the game

**THE_Captain**

That shit is so complicated to make

No wonder we spent two hours walking around to gather all the items

**Jaeger_Gamer**

It really is! 

I actually had to look up a guide bc I didn’t know how to make it

But I had to carry the meme on

**THE_Captain**

Of course you had -.-

Sexual innuendos in family friendly games are too good to pass on 

**Jaeger_Gamer**

True

And I mean, I really like cake I could spend hours talking about it

**THE_Captain**

Do you now? 

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Totally

I like them best when they’re firm and nicely shaped, not to say that other kinds of cakes aren’t good, how can you say no to cake, you know? But when I’m presented with those types of cakes it’s just heaven

And it’s even better if they have a bit of filling, like some cream that spreads on your tongue when you eat it

**THE_Captain**

What kind of cream do you prefer? 

**Jaeger_Gamer**

One that’s easy to swallow and that you can just lick up without making too much of a mess

**THE_Captain**

Is there a way to make a cake with cream in Minecraft? 

**Jaeger_Gamer**

I don’t think there is, but I know how to make it irl

I can make it for you when we’ll see each other

**THE_Captain**

Already thinking that far ahead? 

**Jaeger_Gamer**

Of course, I’ll make sure to properly spoil you when we meet

Unless you don’t want me to do that obviously

**THE_Captain**

That’s fine, you can bake all the cakes you want

**Jaeger_Gamer**

I’ll make sure you won’t regret it 😏

  
Levi had to take a deep breath to calm down his body. Having these kinds of conversations with Eren wasn’t good for his health, not when he already spent way too much time thinking about him in bed. It had been a few weeks since they had started dating, and his desire kept growing the more he learnt about his new boyfriend. Even calling Eren that felt odd and still surreal, but it made a sweet warmth bloom in his chest. 

He hadn’t told anyone about this new development, he still wanted to keep things low and avoid the spotlight for as much as possible. He knew keeping it a secret was going to be impossible with the way he and Eren heavily flirted during their streams, but he figured he’d keep people in the dark for a while longer without worrying about them. He just wanted to enjoy the moment as it was and not let the inevitable critiques spoil something so refreshing. 

Levi spent the rest of the afternoon recording videos and relaxing by himself at home. He had never been one to miss people’s presence or seek others out because he felt lonely, but as he watched Netflix alone on the sofa, he couldn’t help but wish Eren was there with him. Being in a relationship without seeing each other in real life was unusual to say the least. He had lost count of how many times he had wished he could kiss Eren or feel his warmth next to him, but neither of those things were going to happen any time soon. 

He tried to focus on the movie he was watching to let time pass without him noticing it, but his eyes continuously went to the clock, and his brain kept calculating how many more minutes he’d have to wait to hear Eren again. Time seemed to have slowed down, but eventually, the evening came around, and Levi, fed and ready, sat at his desk and started the stream. 

“Hey, everyone, hello to anyone joining me this evening for some Among Us with the usual suspects. We’ll have no mercy for any of them today either.” 

He skimmed through the comments in the chat, greeting viewers and replying to their questions. Some mentioned Eren, but he ignored those ones and went on talking about some new videos he was going to post while the other players started their own stream. 

“When are you going to play more Minecraft with Eren?” he read from the chat. “I don’t know, pretty soon I think, we’re making some good progress, but there’s still a lot to do. And I know a lot of you are enjoying it, so there’s no reason for us to stop playing it.” 

The chat filled with messages about the cake meme, and Levi had to fight the smirk curling his lips. It had been such a highlight for him too that only mentioning it threatened to make him laugh and, more dangerously, raised the temperature in his body. 

“Let’s see if someone’s already here,” he said to avoid digging his own grave and joined the Discord call. “Hey, fuckers.” 

“Levi, you’re here!” Hange immediately replied. 

“Hey to you too, fucker,” Eren greeted him, and a smile naturally formed on Levi’s lips. 

“Hi,” Armin calmly said. 

“No one else is here?” Levi asked. 

“The others are here too, they’re just fixing a few things,” Hange explained. “We’re doing proximity chat, so make sure to have everything working.” 

“Everything should be good.” 

“Great. How’s the day been, Levi? Eren was telling me about your Minecraft series.” 

“Was he now?” Levi bit his lip. 

“Yeah, they wanted to know about the cake,” Eren replied, barely hiding his amusement. 

“The cake, huh?” Levi almost burst out laughing. 

“I see it everywhere, and I know nothing about it.” 

“Trust me, Hange, you don’t want to know,” Armin interjected. “I’m saying this for your own sanity.” 

“Haven’t you seen my username? I’m already a mad scientist, this won’t possibly damage me further.” 

“I mean, you do have a point,” Levi said. “But this is not the right context for it.” 

“Why not? What’s happening? What’s this cake all about?” 

“Let’s just say it’s something you can do in Minecraft,” Eren replied, giggling. 

“Guys,” Hange whined, but right as Levi was about to tell them to fuck off, a few other friends joined too, and the topic of conversation changed. 

They started the game soon after, and as every other time, it was chaotic right from the start. Hange kept bugging Levi about the cake, Jean maniacally followed Eren with the intention to kill him, and Armin tried to avoid all kinds of mentions to his crush. There were screams and confusion that made it harder for the impostors to kill, but also for the crewmates to figure anything out. Levi himself was messing around most of the time, his tasks long forgotten. 

Things started to calm down a little during the second round. They were playing the original map, and Levi was once again a crewmate. Tired of Hange’s endless screaming, he had immediately left the most crowded places and had headed towards reactor alone. He did his Simon says task while the impostor’s cool down was still going, so hopefully no one was going to kill him yet. 

“Hey, Levi,” Eren said next to him. 

“Jesus, fuck, Eren,” Levi yelped. “Shit, I fucked up my Simon says thanks to you.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“Are you here to kill me?” Levi asked as he started his task again. 

“I would never do such thing.” 

Levi hummed. “Please wait until I’m done with this before killing me, I’m not doing it again.” 

“I would never kill my new b- best friend,” Eren said, correcting himself at the last second. 

“As if you have never done it before.” 

“We weren’t this close before, now I’ll protect you with my life.” 

Levi finally finished his task. “I’m done, I’m moving now.” 

“Okay, where shall we go?” 

“Don’t you have tasks to do?” 

“Oh yeah, I’ll do them later, don’t worry.” 

Levi grunted, not at all convinced, but let Eren tag along as he moved down towards storage. 

“So, have you done anything interesting today, Levi?” Eren asked. 

“Not really. How about you?” 

“Me neither, I’ve edited some videos, I’m actually going to hire an editor soon.” 

“Oh, really? That’ll help you a lot.” 

“Yeah, I’ll have more time to spend with my favourite person.” 

“Oh,” was all Levi managed to say while his brain went into overdrive. 

“Yeah,” Eren confirmed with no hesitation in his voice. “Where did you say you have a task?” 

“Gas tank,” Levi slurred. 

“Here it is. And hello, Hange.” 

“Hey, guys, have you seen any murders?” their friend asked. 

“No, have you?” 

“Me neither.” 

“Why do you sound so disappointed?” Levi questioned, coming out of the task screen. 

“I like murders,” Hange replied, and even without seeing them, Levi could perfectly picture the maniacal grin on their face. 

“I don’t feel comfortable around you,” he said. “I’m going.” 

“See you, Hange,” Eren said as well. “My mission today is to protect Levi.” 

“Or marinate me.” 

“I’d never do that.” 

“Well, have fun either way,” Hange interjected. 

Levi and Eren went back up to reactor, passing by a few people and continuing their small talk. Levi couldn’t shake the feeling that Eren was hiding something from him, but he shrugged it off, deciding to enjoy their time together more than worry about the game. That was why he was mildly annoyed when a body was reported. They discussed everyone’s locations, throwing out possible names for any suspects, but no one had any valuable information. 

When the new round started, Eren stuck by Levi again. They continued their tasks tour with Eren barely doing any, but when lights got called, they lost each other in the darkness. Levi tried to look for Eren, but he couldn’t see anything, so he went on with his tasks, ignoring the lights. 

“I’m so dead,” he said as he did his download. “Where the fuck did Eren go?” 

He was in the middle of the download when the lights turned back on, and right as he finished his task, Eren passed by him. 

“There you are, Levi.” 

“Where did you go?” 

“I went to fix lights,” Eren explained. “Not many people were there actually.” 

“Did you kill anyone on the way there?” 

“I did not, I’m a simple crewmate, I can’t do such horrible things.” 

Levi hummed, suspicious. “Why don’t you take the lead and I follow you while you do your tasks now?” 

“Sounds good, follow me.” 

They moved around the map together, and every time a body was reported, Levi could only vouch for Eren. He rarely lost sight of him, and if he couldn’t see him, he could hear him calling his name. It was only towards the end of the game, when only five people were left, that Eren started behaving differently. 

“Did we vote anyone out yet?” he asked. 

“Yeah, we voted Mike, but I think it was the wrong call.” 

“Who do you think the impostors are?” 

“I have no fucking clue,” Levi scoffed. “Maybe Erwin? He knows how to play his cards.” 

“I think you might be right.” 

“Am I?” 

“Yeah, totally. What about the other one?” 

“Maybe someone that has left all the killing to Erwin.” 

“You might be right again,” Eren replied, and a chill ran up Levi’s spine. “Come here for a second, Levi, I want to show you something.” 

They had just passed med-bay and were now in top engine. Eren guided Levi to the corner with the vent, but Levi immediately turned around. 

“You motherfucker,” he hissed. “I don’t care about your dick, you maniac, stay away from me.” 

“What do you mean, Levi?” Eren giggled as he chased after him. “Come back.” 

“No, you sick fuck.” 

Levi was almost at the bottom when reactor was called, and Eren reached him, killing him before he had the time to shout for help. 

“You son of a bitch,” he hissed when the game ended in a loss for the crewmates. “I’m not trusting you ever again.” 

Eren was dying from laughter together with the rest of the players. 

“You were fooled this time too, Levi,” Petra said between giggles. “That chase was so funny to watch.” 

“I knew he was marinating me from the start, I don’t know why I went along with him.” 

“You couldn’t resist the impostor charm,” Eren joked. 

“Sure,” Levi said in a monotone voice, but he recognised Eren’s words were unfortunately true. 

As it always happened, Levi spent the entire evening playing with his friends. He didn’t even notice the clock ticking and the darkness enveloping everything outside his window. He got lost in the game, tricking his friends as an impostor and saving his ass from Eren as a crewmate. He made sure to get his revenge on his boyfriend, he wasn’t going to admit defeat that easily, and so a new day began without him noticing. 

“This was the last game for me,” he said after almost five hours of streaming. 

“Mine too,” Petra agreed. “It’s already so late.” 

“Are we all going then?” Armin asked. 

“I think so, I’m about to fall asleep on the keyboard,” Jean yawned. 

“It was nice playing with you guys, see you next time,” Hange said. 

They all said their goodbyes and then logged out of the game. Levi left the Discord call too and focused on his chat. He read some of the messages, but his sight was blurring from all the hours spent staring at the PC, so he kept the conversation short and ended the stream after a few minutes. 

He got up from the chair and stretched his back, joints clicking and muscles tensing. He was tired, but he knew that if he went to bed right away, he wouldn’t be able to sleep, so he ran himself a hot bath and wore his anti-fatigue lenses. As the bathtub filled up, he placed a stool next to it and put his laptop on top of it. When there was enough water in the tub, he undressed himself and clicked on one of Eren’s videos. His muscles immediately relaxed, and a gentle warmth spread in his chest. 

  
The following day, Levi woke up alone in his bed again. He grunted while shielding his eyes from the light coming from between the curtains and rolled on his side. He stretched his arm out to feel the emptiness next to him, and he once more wondered how long it would take for him and Eren to meet. The holidays were approaching, and he had no clear plans for those days. He might go back home for a couple of days, but he wasn’t close to his family, so seeing them even for just a few hours was more than enough. 

With thoughts of Eren on his mind, he picked up his phone to check for possible messages. There were a couple from Eren waiting for him, but also a few from Hange that made Levi scoff. 

  
**MadScientist**

What is this cake everyone keeps talking about????? 

Don’t leave me in the dark!!! 

Reply, Levi!!! 

**THE_Captain**

Calm down Hange, I was asleep

And you can just google it to know the meaning

  
After replying to Eren too, he stood up from the bed and got ready for the day. He went to the bathroom and then to the kitchen where he prepared his breakfast; a cup of tea and a couple of slices of toasted bread with marmalade. He quietly ate while mentally making a list of things to do during the day, but his train of thought got interrupted when his phone lit up. 

  
**MadScientist**

I looked it up and it says it means ass?? 

Wtf?? 

**THE_Captain**

Under which rock do you live? How could you not know about it? 

**MadScientist**

I’m busy with my extremely important experiments! 

**THE_Captain**

-.-

**MadScientist**

What does it have to do with you and eren btw? 

Are you hiding something from me?? 

**THE_Captain**

It’s all out in the open, you just need to watch our Minecraft videos

**MadScientist**

You craft cakes??? 

**THE_Captain**

You can say that

**MadScientist**

But cakes cakes or cakes asses? 

**THE_Captain**

Omg make a guess

**MadScientist**

Cake asses? 

**THE_Captain**

Yep

Idk how we’re still not cancelled for ruining Minecraft like this 

**MadScientist**

And of whose ass do you talk about? 😏

**THE_Captain**

Who knows

**MadScientist**

Leviiiii, c’mon, I’m your friend, you know you can trust me

**THE_Captain**

I know you’ll make a ruckus about it

**MadScientist**

I won’t, promise!! 

What is it 👀

**THE_Captain**

Me and eren are dating

**MadScientist**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

_Incoherent screaming_

Why didn’t you tell me about it?????!! 

I knew you had something going on

Now I understand the cake reference 😉

**THE_Captain**

We’re just seeing how things got for now so don’t piss your pants

**MadScientist**

I know you two are perfect together

I’m so happy for you! 

**THE_Captain**

Thanks

He’s really nice

**MadScientist**

Of course he is 

I bet he can’t wait to get a piece of that cake hehe

**THE_Captain**

-.-

I liked it better when you didn’t know about the cake

Don’t talk about my ass like that

**MadScientist**

You talk about it in front of thousands of people so don’t come complain to me

**THE_Captain**

You have a point

People keep stressing me about it, but they can wait a bit longer

**MadScientist**

I had to wait weeks!!!! 

And we are friends! 

I had a hunch since you two are always so flirty but still

**THE_Captain**

I suppose everyone has a hunch

**MadScientist**

Take all the time you need, you don’t have to tell anyone about your love life if it makes you uncomfortable

**THE_Captain**

I just don’t want anyone pressuring us and people can be fucking annoying these days

**MadScientist**

I know but I’m sure a lot of them would be happy for you too

**THE_Captain**

I guess? 

I’m just here to play games not to start a soap opera

**MadScientist**

Lol we all know about it

How’s eren feeling about it? 

**THE_Captain**

He’s taking it easy too, I think he told Armin and Mikasa about it

**MadScientist**

He told Armin??? and Armin didn’t tell me anything??!! 

He’ll hear from me later

**THE_Captain**

Unlike a certain someone he knows how to keep his mouth shut

**MadScientist**

All my friends are so secretive, don’t I mean anything to you???? 

**THE_Captain**

Cut it off with the whining, I told you about it now didn’t I? 

You’re the first person I told about me and eren! 

**MadScientist**

Really??? 

That makes me happy then

**THE_Captain**

-.- lol

Anyway, gotta start the day now, ttyl

**MadScientist**

Ttyl too, kisses

  
Levi closed his Discord app, shaking his head at Hange’s enthusiasm, but he had to admit that telling them about his new relationship with Eren had felt good. 

  
It was much later in the day when he and Eren managed to face time each other. They had both been busy with their work, and Levi had made a quick trip to the gym too in the afternoon. They had texted throughout the day, but it was only late in the evening, when the day had ended and they were both relaxing, that they could finally sit down and properly talk to each other over a video call instead of messages. 

“Armin’s about to give in,” Eren was saying. “He keeps asking me about us, but I know he’s trying to decide how to move with Jean.” 

“Did you tell him to hurry up?” 

“I did, and he’s almost convinced, I think. He just dwells on things too much.” 

“Yeah, I figured.” 

“Well, I guess we’ll see how it goes, they can’t keep this up forever.” 

“Pining so much after a while gets tiring.” 

“I didn’t get tired at all, but I know what you mean,” Eren huffed. “I knew they would end up like this the moment I introduced Armin to Jean.” 

“Really?” Levi raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, it was so obvious, we all thought they were going to become a thing pretty soon, but they got stuck in overthinking town. Or at least Armin did, Jean is just waiting for him.” 

“That guy has more patience than I thought.” 

“Yeah, it surprised me too. I have to give him that.” 

“I hope they get to it quickly, for their own sanity.” 

“True,” Eren agreed. “They really don’t know what they’re missing on.” 

“And what might that be?” Levi smirked. 

“Long calls at night, a cold bed because your lover lives far away, constantly checking your phone for messages, online dates because you can’t take him out to a restaurant. All these fun things, you know?” 

“I know it all too well,” Levi scoffed, but a sad veil was creeping up on his heart. 

“But all those things aside, it’s nice to finally tell you about what I’m feeling when I want, I can flirt, I can compliment your cake.” 

“Oh yeah, that’s the best part, my cake, right?” 

“Totally,” Eren grinned. “I’m hoping to see it in person one day.” 

“About this,” Levi said, clearing his throat. “Do you think we can meet during the holidays?” 

“You don’t go visit your family?” Eren raised his eyebrows, but a hopeful light shone in his eyes. 

“I do, but I’ll be back for New Year’s, I can’t stand them for too long.” 

“I’d love to meet then.” Eren widely smiled. 

“You could come here? Since you have roommates and all while I live alone.” 

“Totally, I don’t want anyone to bother us.” 

“We can talk about it more when the time comes, but that’s settled then?” 

“It is.” 

Eren smiled and Levi himself couldn’t fight the way his lips curled upwards at the thought of seeing Eren relatively soon. 

They stayed on Discord for many more hours, opening their hearts and planning things to do when they would finally meet. Levi couldn’t help the way his heart kept doing funny things in his chest. His pulse sped up every time Eren softly stared at him, lovingly and achingly sweet, turning his brain into mush as a deep affection bloomed in his heart. They got lost in each other once more, both counting the days left until the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know what's going to happen in the next chapters, and it's going to be fun ;)  
> Kudos and comments are loved!!  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Our boys are finally meeting, I'm very excited to share these last chapters of them together irl :D  
> Enjoy!

Christmas came and went by, and Levi was back at his apartment, waiting for Eren’s imminent arrival. He had spent the days with his family in a constant state of impatience. Hours had seemed to pass slower than ever, and even his relatives had pointed out his restlessness. He himself was surprised that his feelings were showing so much, but he deflected their tiring questions with vague lies.

It was now a couple of days before New Year’s. The apartment was sparkling more than ever, everything was where it was supposed to be, the fridge was full, and all the rooms dusted in every single corner. Eren would be arriving for lunch and spend a week with Levi, so that they could welcome the new year together. Butterflies of both nervousness and excitement were filling Levi’s stomach at the thought, but when he left his place to go pick Eren up, he had a smile plastered on his face. 

He arrived at the airport way too early, so he walked around a bit, mingling in the endless crowd of passengers and visitors. He regularly checked his phone, clock ticking ever so slowly, but after he had paced up and down the waiting area thousands of times, unable to sit down, Eren’s plane finally landed. 

He stood in front of the gate, ignoring the other people and with eyes on the doors in front of him. It took a few minutes before the passengers started to come out, and every time someone walked out, Levi’s heart did a little backflip in his chest. He never tore his gaze away, heartbeat picking up and lip caught between his teeth until a familiar figure walked through the doors. 

Eren was way taller than Levi expected. He knew he was a few inches taller than him, but as Eren came closer, he realised he could easily rest his chin on top of his head. However, what caught Levi off guard even more was the absolute void that filled his mind as Eren smiled at him. His brain refused to come up with any kind of thought, he was only able to stare in complete awe while Eren’s presence took over his entire being. 

It took him a few seconds to recollect himself, to realise that Eren was right in front of him in the flesh, and that he should probably say something. After days of anticipation, he could hardly believe this was really happening. 

“Hey,” Eren said with a soft smile that killed the last functioning brain cell Levi had left. 

“Hi,” he eventually managed to reply. “How was the flight?” 

“Long and uncomfortable, my legs aren’t made for small spaces.” 

Eren chuckled and Levi could only imitate him. 

“Let’s go home then, so you can use them a little.” 

“Okay,” Eren nodded, and together they walked out of the airport. 

They took the subway home, chatting about pointless things like Eren’s flight and the trip. It was still surreal to have Eren there with him, but the more they talked the easier it became to believe there wasn’t a screen between them. Out of the subway, they stopped by a restaurant on the way to Levi’s apartment. Lunchtime was about to end so there weren’t many people in the building, and Eren and Levi could eat undisturbed. 

They kept the conversation light, as if testing the waters. Levi realised that talking to Eren in person and not through messages was harder than he had imagined. He often got distracted by his beauty, discovering little details about his face or hands he had never seen before. He got lost in his teal eyes more than he would have liked, which always made Eren smirk in satisfaction. Levi tried to look away or compose himself more, but his gaze naturally gravitated towards Eren’s, just like Eren’s own fell on him. 

After finishing their meal, they continued their walk towards Levi’s apartment. Eren was dragging his luggage across the city centre while Levi held onto his backpack, heavier than he had imagined, so they were both relieved when they finally arrived at Levi’s. 

“Here we are,” Levi said, opening the door to his apartment. “Make sure to take off your shoes, I’ve spent hours cleaning the floor.” 

“Will I finally witness your cleaning habits first-hand?” Eren smiled. 

“You certainly will,” Levi sternly replied. “Hurry up and I’ll show you around.” 

Eren placed his shoes next to Levi’s and followed him through the apartment. Levi guided him through all the different rooms, and Eren made some appreciative comments or simply nodded every once in a while. 

“This is the bedroom,” Levi said once they reached his room. “You can leave your stuff here, I’ve made some space for your clothes if you want, just don’t make a mess.” 

“Is this your bedroom?” Eren asked, finally putting down his luggage. 

“No, my grandma’s ghost lives here.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Of course it is.” 

“We’ll be sharing the bed then?” 

“If you don’t mind.” Levi shrugged. 

“Of course I don’t.” Eren smiled, and Levi wondered if sleeping in the same bed as Eren was a good choice for his heart’s health. 

“I’ll go make some tea while you settle down,” Levi mumbled. “The bathroom is the door next to this one if you need it.” 

“Okay.” 

While Eren got all settled, Levi briskly walked to the kitchen. His heart hadn’t stopped playing tricks on him since the moment Eren’s plane had landed, and he was struggling to calm down even now after spending over an hour with him. It was a new sensation for him, one he had briefly experienced as a teenager, but even then, being around someone he liked had never affected him this much. 

He prepared the kettle with the water, took two mugs out of the cabinet, and opened the drawer with all his teas. He heard Eren move around the house – yet another thing he wasn’t used to –, and with that sound as background, he went back to choosing his tea. He opted for some Earl Grey tea, getting the leaves ready and then waited alone for the water to boil until Eren walked into the kitchen after a few minutes. 

“Everything okay?” he asked, turning towards him. 

“Yes, everything’s good,” Eren replied. “I’ve put some stuff away and hid the rest under the bed.” 

Levi huffed. “That’s how you hide all the mess, isn’t it?” 

“I know a trick or two.” 

Levi shook his head, checking back on his tea. “You can wait in the living room if you want, I’ll be there soon.” 

“I’m good here.” Eren walked up to Levi, stopping next to him. “Do you need any help?” 

“No, I’m just waiting for the water to boil, it should be ready any second now.” 

Eren hummed and then slowly wrapped an arm around Levi’s waist. The gesture caught Levi off guard at first, but when Eren saw he didn’t push him away, he moved behind him, securely winding his arms around Levi’s hips while resting his chin on top of Levi’s head. 

“I’m really happy to be here,” he whispered. 

Levi’s pulse went wild again, but the warmth around him felt divine. 

“Me too,” he mumbled back. 

He looked up at Eren, eyes meeting in an intimate encounter. Levi gulped, mouth suddenly dry and cheeks warmer than before. Eren raised a hand to caress the heated skin, teal full of affection and desire. He stroked Levi’s cheekbone, brushing his fingers against his ear, and Levi’s breath caught in his throat. Eren was so close he could smell his cologne, feel his body heat engulfing his own in a tender embrace that isolated them from the world. 

He didn’t tear his gaze away, and without speaking, their faces inched closer until Eren’s breath fanned over Levi’s mouth. It smelled of mint, Levi realised, and a smile curled his lips at the thought of Eren brushing his teeth because he knew Levi would have appreciated it. He really was a keeper. 

Levi closed his eyes, welcoming Eren’s kiss, but as he felt Eren’s lips brush against his own, the kettle went off with a loud whistle that stopped Levi’s heart. He shot his eyes open and looked at the object with incredulity, as if he was seeing it for the first time. Eren had instinctively moved away, and when their eyes met again, there was confusion and disappointment in his gaze too, but the moment had been ruined and they both looked away. 

“The water is ready,” Eren muttered. “I’ll wait in the living room.” 

Levi nodded and watched as Eren left the room with ears redder than before. Once alone, he leaned against the kitchen counter, cursing the kettle and hoping blood would stop rushing to his cheeks. 

With the mugs in his hands, Levi followed Eren into the living room. The boy was sitting on the sofa, mindlessly scrolling through his phone, the signs of their previous embrace vanished. 

“Thank you,” he smiled as Levi handed him his cup, putting away his phone. 

Levi sat a bit away from him and for a few seconds, they sipped their tea in silence. 

“How was Christmas?” Eren eventually asked. 

“The usual,” Levi shrugged. “My uncle got drunk and threw up on the carpet, and my mom gave me the same knitted sweater that is itchy as fuck.” 

“My mom makes one for me every year too.” 

“Did you enjoy your Christmas?” 

“It was okay,” Eren replied. “We had the usual dinner with our relatives, my brother came home as well, I spent the day in a food coma, the classic things, you know?” 

“You have a brother?” Levi asked while sipping on his tea. 

“Half-brother,” Eren explained. “He’s my father’s son from his previous marriage. His first wife was involved in a car accident.” 

“I didn’t know.” 

“I don’t talk about my family much online, I don’t want people to pry too much.” 

“Makes sense,” Levi agreed. “Do you get along with your half-brother?” 

“I guess. He’s a bit older than me, he’s closer to your age than mine. I wouldn’t say we’re super close, we don’t talk to each other about our lives or anything too serious, but we don’t hate each other.” 

“Closer to my age, huh?” Levi smirked. 

“He’s very proud to be in his thirties,” Eren chuckled. 

“Good for him.” “He was surprised to find out we were dating,” Eren then added. “He said he wouldn’t date someone so much younger than him.” 

“Sounds like an old geezer talk.” 

“Well, he does have a rather serious side.” 

Levi drank his tea. “What did you parents say?” 

“They said you have too much of a potty mouth.” Eren laughed. “But they spent an entire evening watching your videos, so I think they like you.” 

“They did?” 

“Yeah, they couldn’t resist that grumpy charm either.” 

Levi scoffed while Eren chuckled. 

“Have you told your mom?” Eren then asked. 

“I mentioned it when one of my uncles asked me if I finally got a girlfriend,” Levi replied. “The topic quickly died down when I told them I got myself a big fat cock instead.” 

“Good thing that’s true,” Eren commented. “It would have been really bad if I had a small dick, wouldn’t it?” 

“Totally. This cake has its standards, you know?” 

Eren couldn’t suppress a chuckle, and Levi’s own mouth opened up in a smile at the sound. 

“I told Hange too, though,” Levi said. 

“I know, they’ve been bugging Armin about it for a while.” 

“They really can’t keep it down, can they?” 

“Armin was kinda going crazy, having to deal with both me and Hange.” 

“The poor guy.” 

“Yeah, we also both kept telling him to go for Jean, so he was really happy when I told him I was visiting you for a week.” 

“Those two, honestly.” Levi shook his head. 

“They’re actually spending the New Year together, so I still have some hope,” Eren retorted. “Alcohol, the festive spirit, a new year for new chances, you know?” 

Levi hummed. “We’ll see.” 

They spent the afternoon on the sofa, drinking tea and talking. The more the clock ticked, the closer they moved. Being next to Eren felt natural, Levi had never felt more at ease and more eager to get to know someone else. Even if they had spent hours texting to each other, seeing Eren in person truly made a difference, and he felt the distance between them get slimmer and slimmer. Eren casually wrapped his arms around him or stroked his hand, and Levi easily leaned into that touch, feeling himself getting lost in those warm embraces. 

Around dinner time, they moved to the kitchen where they cooked some chicken with grilled vegetables together. Eren cut the zucchini, eggplant, red and green peppers while Levi prepared and seasoned the chicken. Eren was doing his best with the vegetables, but it was obvious it wasn’t his forte. 

“Make sure to leave some pulp in those things, you’re peeling half of it away.” 

“I’m not very good at cooking,” Eren said with an apologetic smile. “It’s usually Armin or Mikasa that takes care of it.” 

“You’ve never cooked anything?” Levi raised an eyebrow. 

“Basic stuff, yes, but I usually buy things already cut.” 

Levi clicked his tongue. “What a waste. Let me show you.” 

He grabbed the knife Eren was using and the half-murdered zucchini and carefully peeled it, teaching Eren a few tricks that would help leave more pulp. 

“It’s a bit hard at the beginning, but with a bit of practice it’ll get easier,” he said, finishing to cut the vegetable. 

“Let me try.” 

Eren took back the knife and grabbed an eggplant. His brows scrunched up as he tried to follow Levi’s instructions, peeling away only the skin. The result wasn’t perfect, but still considerably better than before. 

“Not bad,” Levi said. “We’ll be cooking a lot of vegetables this week, so you’ll get the necessary training.” 

“Will my fingers survive?” 

“That depends on you.” 

“I can’t chop off my fingers, I need them for playing. Maybe not the pinkies, though.” 

“You know which ones to sacrifice then,” Levi chuckled. “Pinkies, say good bye to your friends.” 

Eren’s laughter resounded in the kitchen, making the room livelier than it had been in years. 

“Let’s put these in the oven,” Levi said. 

As they waited for the food to be ready, they cleaned up the kitchen and set the table. It had been a long while since the last time Levi had had someone to eat with, but as he kept catching glimpses of Eren chilling in his house, he had to admit it wasn’t bad at all. 

After dinner they changed into some more comfortable clothes and settled on the sofa again. Levi had made himself another cup of tea while Eren had opted for a hot chocolate. They put a movie on the TV, and quietly watched it in the darkness of the room. The atmosphere was cosier than the one in the afternoon, the sounds from the outside were faint and the hue coming from the TV gave the room an ethereal feeling. 

Levi drank his tea in silence but with a loud mind and heart. He was conscious of the arm around his shoulder, of the leg brushing against his own, and of the warm fingers laced with his. He tried to keep his eyes on the screen, but as if directed by an external force they always ended up on Eren. The boy was calmly watching the movie, empty mug already on the coffee table, but his gaze often fell on Levi’s too until the moment their eyes finally met. 

Eren softly smiled, an unusual warmth spreading in Levi’s chest while he gripped his mug tighter. 

“Thank you for inviting me over,” Eren whispered. “I’m really happy to be here with you.” 

“So you’ve told me,” Levi retorted in a raw voice. 

“I just wanted to make sure you got the message.” Eren smiled. 

Levi nodded, mind blank again, eyes glued to Eren’s. As he stared at the boy, he didn’t notice the change of position at first, but when Eren’s face was inches away from his own, he realised his boyfriend was leaning down again. He mentally checked to see if any alarms were about to go off, but when he was sure the only device near them was the TV, he didn’t hesitate to lean forward too. 

Their lips met in a deafening explosion of feelings. Levi melted into the kiss, body lighter than ever as warmth rushed everywhere in his veins. His cheeks were on fire, and his heart pumped at a dangerous rate, but Eren’s mouth was as sweet as the chocolate he had just drunk, and Levi was getting addicted to the feeling. It was like he had been waiting to kiss Eren his entire life, and now he couldn’t stop. 

Eren unlaced their fingers to cup Levi’s face. His lips never moved too far away, just the bare minimum to change angle and then cover Levi’s mouth with his own again. Levi softly moaned into the kiss, gripping his mug so tight his hand was hurting, but right now, he didn’t care, he could only focus on the lips moving with his own and on the heart beating at the same rate as his. 

When their mouths eventually parted, their breaths were ragged, and the remnants of the kiss showed on their red lips. Eren tenderly smiled, caressing Levi’s cheek before leaving a small kiss on his mouth again. It was so soft and light, it threw Levi off balance, a gesture he had never experienced in such an honest way and that covered him in a gentle affection he didn’t know how to process. It was overwhelming and sickly sweet, but he couldn’t get enough of it, and as Eren tried to pull back, he chased his mouth again, seeking something only Eren made him feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are cherished!  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I can't believe this fic is about to end, how did this happen?? I want to thank again everyone that is reading this, has left kudos or a comment, the feedback this fic is getting is mind-blowing (it already has 500 kudos, wtf??). Thankfully, it's not time to say goodbye yet, and today's chapter is extra long too! The smutty tags finally come into play in this update (hehe) and there's also some extra fluff at the end ;)  
> Enjoy!

Levi woke up to an unusual warmth under the blankets covering him in a comfortable embrace. He snuggled into it, mind still hazy from the night’s sleep, but as he felt the heat tighten around him, he peered his eyes open, confused. While his sight adjusted to the darkness of the room, he became awfully aware of the legs tangled with his own and the arms wrapped around his middle, keeping his back flushed to someone’s chest.

Only then did he remember that for the first time in a long while, someone else was sleeping in the same bed as him, and his heart picked up a beat at the memory. After he and Eren had cuddled up for hours on the sofa the previous night, they had moved to the bedroom where they had shared more kisses and tender touches. He had peacefully fallen asleep in Eren’s arms, and that was how he was waking up again, with his boyfriend’s embrace around him. 

Levi smiled to himself, inhaling deeply before closing his eyes again. Despite the nervous butterflies in his stomach, he hadn’t felt so at ease in years, and he couldn’t even remember the last time he had quietly slept through the entire night. Eren’s presence had had a calming yet nervous effect on him since the previous day, but the more time they spent together, the stronger the former was getting. 

Eren shifted in bed too, holding Levi closer, but in doing so, also something else pressed against Levi’s ass. Levi would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about getting even more intimate with Eren. He had had those kinds of thoughts even before seeing him, but sharing a bed had only strengthened them, and waking up to Eren’s morning wood on his ass wasn’t making ignoring them any easier. 

He pressed down on Eren, a shiver running up his spine at the feeling. He had jerked off to Eren one too many times for his mind to be quiet. Images of his fantasies kept flashing before his closed eyelids, filthy thoughts of Eren touching him everywhere, spreading him wide open, and making a mess out of him. He bit his bottom lip so hard he could taste blood on his tongue. No matter the setting, he shouldn’t be taking advantage of Eren while he was still asleep. He didn’t even know Eren’s opinion on the matter, they had heavily hinted at it while flirting, but he still thought it was better to wait for Eren to be awake before getting all worked up. 

He stood up from the bed, trying not to disturb his boyfriend and then rushed to the bathroom where he jumped under the cold water. He tried to calm himself down and re-collect his composure; he wouldn’t survive the day if he was already this aroused so early in the morning. By the time he left the shower and went to the kitchen, his blood wasn’t boiling as much as before, but when Eren woke up soon after and joined him for breakfast, Levi had to fight with himself not to let his gaze wander southwards. 

“Good morning,” Eren said in a rough voice. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, and his hair messily fell on his shoulders. 

“Morning,” Levi replied. “What do you want for breakfast?” 

“What do you have?” 

Levi opened the fridge. “I have eggs, milk, orange juice, yogurt, butter, marmalade in one of the cabinets, some chocolate bars too, biscuits, tea. What do you want?” 

Eren yawned and walked up to Levi, hugging him from behind while resting his chin on top of his head. “What do you usually have?” 

“Tea with toasted bread and marmalade, maybe a couple of biscuits too.” 

Eren hummed. “Sounds good to me too.” 

“Okay, then I’ll start on that while you get ready.” 

Eren held Levi closer, gently swaying too, and Levi cursed the height difference because he could perfectly feel Eren’s still somewhat hard cock pressing on him. Eren didn’t seem to have noticed it or wasn’t as bothered by it as him, but Levi was definitely aware of it. His groin was tightening, and the benefits of the cold shower were quickly vanishing, body heating up in a matter of seconds. 

“Did you turn into a fucking leech overnight?” he said. “I can’t make breakfast with you like this.” 

“You left so soon this morning,” Eren muttered. 

“I wasn’t tired anymore.” 

Eren hummed, stroking Levi’s side before kissing his neck. “I’ll be quick, so I can help you with breakfast.” 

“Call me if you need anything,” Levi managed to say while his brain clouded with arousal. 

“Okay.” 

Eren left the room while stretching his back, T-shirt rising to reveal his toned muscles. Levi was caught off guard and his eyes fell on Eren’s exposed skin without him realising it. He gulped while a lump formed in his throat, and his pants tented a little more. Getting through the day was going to be hard, quite literally. 

After breakfast, Levi decided to show Eren around town a bit. It was New Year’s, so tourists were filling the roads, visiting all the most popular sites like Levi and Eren. Bars and restaurants were getting ready for the evening, the main squares were being decorated for the usual parties, and excitement was in the air wherever they went. 

They moved from one neighbourhood to the other, admiring the scenery and unique shops that caught their eyes. They stopped for a quick break mid-morning and then proceeded with the visit. Levi himself had never been to some of those places, ever since moving to his current apartment, he had never done tourist things, so he was discovering many hidden corners together with Eren. 

The boy was enthusiastic about the tour. He took Levi down paths he had never seen before and opened his eyes to shops he had deemed uninteresting before. Rather than Levi being the guide, a lot of the time it was Eren the one directing their feet, holding Levi’s hand and googling which spots were truly worth a visit. Even if self-conscious about the contact at first, Levi soon got used to feeling Eren’s fingers laced with his own. They were warm and soft, emanating a comforting heat that contrasted with the cold day. 

They properly stopped only at lunchtime when they went to a little café that served sandwiches and other snacks as well. They sat a table towards the back with their food and drinks, legs finally resting after the endless walking. 

“It was a really successful morning,” Eren said. “We covered a lot of ground.” 

“Make sure to leave something for the next days, otherwise we won’t have anything to do.” 

“I’m leaving plenty out, don’t worry. There is so much to see here.” 

“I hadn’t been to most places to be honest.” 

“How? I’d be so curious to see what’s around me.” 

“Too busy playing games and avoiding people.” 

Eren smiled. “Oh yeah, I had forgotten. Are you enjoying yourself today?” 

“I am,” Levi assured him. “Having someone with me makes sightseeing more enjoyable.” 

“And I haven’t taken you to the most exciting place yet,” Eren grinned with an enthusiastic light in his eyes. 

“Which is?” Levi asked, worried and curious. 

“An ice skating rink!” 

“Wait, there’s one around here?” 

“Yeah, it’s in a little square a bit far from here, and it’s open only during the winter months.” 

“I didn’t know about it.” 

“Would you like to go?” 

“I haven’t been ice skating since I was little, so I hope I won’t break my neck,” Levi replied. 

“I’ll hold you close,” Eren said. “Me, Armin, and Mikasa go ice skating very often, it’s a fun way to spend time out of the house.” 

“Brag about being a pro,” Levi teased him. 

“I won a few championships and Olympics, but it’s no big deal,” Eren shrugged with fake modesty. 

“I didn’t know I was dating an Olympics champion,” Levi pretended to be impressed. 

“You totally are, but that’s just a hobby, you know? Nothing serious.” 

Levi shook his head while hiding a grin behind his mug. “Did you find anything to do tonight, by the way?” 

“Not really,” Eren replied, going back to his usual self. “A few clubs are hosting parties, but I doubt we’d want to go there. There are events in all the main squares, and some parties in more hidden locations too.” 

“Clubs are off the list, those places are too fucking loud, I can’t hear shit of what people say.” 

“I don’t like those either,” Eren said. “I’m not sure about the random parties, I’d like to avoid places with small crowds.” 

“Yeah, you never know who’s there, taking pictures of you,” Levi agreed. 

“How about the square events?” 

“Cold but doable.” 

“I’ll make sure to keep you warm,” Eren winked, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“We could cook at home and then head out a little bit before midnight,” Levi said, ignoring Eren’s words. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Eren nodded. “I’d die to eat your cooking every day.” 

“What can I say? I’m a top MasterChef with a few Michelin stars, nothing too serious, though.” 

“Oh, is that a hobby for you too?” 

“Yeah, I don’t like to take these things too seriously.” 

“Of course,” Eren laughed, and Levi couldn’t help but do the same. 

After lunch, they walked around a bit more before heading to the ice skating rink. As it was to be expected, a lot of people had had the same idea, but the queue went fast, and they were in before the cold froze off all of Levi’s toes. 

“Are you ready?” Eren asked once they were wearing their skates. 

“No,” Levi replied, struggling to stay on his feet. 

“Let me help you.” 

Eren held Levi’s waist and hand and guided him to the ice rink. Levi saw his whole life flash before his eyes the second his skates made contact with the frozen ground and his back arched uncontrollably. Eren was immediately there to catch him, though, so only Levi’s self-esteem was damaged on that occasion. 

“We’re just going to circle around the edge a bit,” Eren said. “Nothing too complicated, just a calm stroll together with my boyfriend.” 

“Together with your soon dead boyfriend.” 

“I thought you said you knew how to skate.” 

“Well, it’s been a while, I might have forgotten how these fucking things work.” 

Eren chuckled. “Luckily for you, I am an Olympics champion after all.” 

Levi scoffed. “Yeah, sure.” 

Eren still kept an arm around Levi’s waist while he had the other one free for emergency catches. Even if unstable and clumsy at first, Levi eventually got the hang of it, and skated next to Eren with more confidence. 

“Better now?” Eren asked after a few laps. 

“Yeah, I don’t fear for my life as much.” 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Eren replied, squeezing Levi’s hip. “If you ever come visit me, I’ll take you to the one I usually go to. It’s much bigger and it has other cool games too.” 

“With Armin and Mikasa too?” 

“I’ll make sure they go somewhere else for a few days.” 

“Sounds like you have everything already figured out.” 

“Maybe. I like spending time with you,” Eren smiled. 

Levi’s pulse sped up at the honesty. “I’ll make sure to clear my schedule at some point.” 

“You’ll become a professional skater in no time like this.” 

“Can’t wait,” Levi muttered with irony. 

Eren held him closer and pressed a kiss on Levi’s hair. “You have a great master after all.” 

“Stop bragging about it,” Levi huffed, elbowing Eren on the side. 

Eren laughed, pressing Levi even closer to him to the point that the older man was about to fall down. A weird yelp left Levi’s mouth, making Eren laugh even harder, and no matter how much Levi threatened to send him flying on his ass, his smile never faded. 

They spent a good hour circling the rink, never letting go of each other and always closer. Levi had wrapped his arm around Eren’s waist too, leaning on him every once in a while and basking in the contact. His cheeks were red from the cold and his fingers shivered, but being with Eren like that was too much of a dream come true to let go. 

They kept talking about whatever came to their mind, be it their families or their videos. Chatting with Eren was easy, but even the silence felt comfortable with him. Levi often caught himself wishing the afternoon would never end, to stay like that for the days to come, oblivious of the people around them. Whenever Eren would look down and smile, the ice on Levi’s fingers melted together with his heart. 

“Should we go home and start on the dinner?” Eren asked after a while. “I think we’ve seen enough for today.” 

“Okay. I could really do with some hot tea as well.” 

“Let’s go then.” 

They headed to the entrance of the rink hand in hand, skating past excited children chasing each other, but one of them accidentally bumped into Levi, making him lose his balance. Eren caught him, but his grip wasn’t tight enough and they twirled a couple of times before Levi ended up with his back pressed against the wall of the rink. 

“Those little shits,” he hissed, glaring at the children creating chaos everywhere, but when his eyes went back to Eren, the annoyance faded immediately, replaced by the same desire of the morning. 

His boyfriend’s face was closer than he had expected, eyes boring into his and lips parted, plump and red, so kissable Levi kept staring at them. 

“You’re so beautiful even with a scowl,” Eren whispered in a low voice that sent more shivers down Levi’s spine. 

Caught off guard, Levi didn’t know how to make his brain function. Eren was so close and his words so sincere that Levi had forgotten how to speak. Eren didn’t seem to mind, though, he kept staring at Levi as if he was the most precious thing he had ever seen, slowly raising his hand to stroke Levi’s cheek. 

“It’s warm,” he mumbled almost in awe. 

“It’s the skating,” Levi explained, but the words felt fake to his own ears. 

Eren nodded as if agreeing to Levi’s statement, but his eyes were still on Levi’s cheeks, ignoring everything else. He raised them to meet Levi’s own, and when Levi didn’t move, he cupped Levi’s face. 

“Both warm,” he said, caressing Levi’s cheeks with his thumbs. 

“The skating,” Levi repeated, but his mind was already going into overdrive and he didn’t remember any other words. 

This time, Eren actually paid attention to what Levi had said, and a corner of his mouth quirked up in a knowing grin. 

“The skating,” he confirmed in a teasing voice. 

Levi’s scowl came back, but it lasted a total of two seconds, just the time it took Eren to kiss him. His lips were cold and dry, and yet tasted so good Levi let himself go immediately. There was something in the way Eren kissed him that had the power to wipe his brain clean, to erase everything around him, and replace it with softness and tenderness, with a taste of love, and a feeling of eternity. It unfailingly swept Levi off his feet, and this time wasn’t any different as he let his senses be overtaken by it. 

When their mouths pulled apart, Levi instinctively chased after Eren for more. He had forgotten all about the people around them, all about the time passing, he just wanted more of Eren, needed it. Eren complied with another quick kiss that left Levi starving even more than before, but that finally made him open his eyes. 

Eren was looking at him with soft affection mixed with his same need. There were lust and love melting together in the teal, and a deep wanton that reminded Levi of his reaction in the morning. 

“We should head back,” he murmured. 

“Yeah,” Eren nodded, but it still took him a couple of seconds to get a hold of himself too and follow Levi out of the rink. 

They didn’t speak about the kiss once at home. They both took a shower to warm up some parts of the body and cool down others, and then started on the dinner. That evening, Levi decided to make mushroom risotto, so the ingredients to prepare were less compared to the previous day. He had bought mushrooms that had already been cleaned and cut, so he just needed to briefly cook them before adding them to the rice. 

“Nothing for me to do today?” Eren asked while Levi put the vegetable in a pan with oil. 

“Not really, this dish is pretty simple so you can just chill.” 

“I like helping you.” 

“I’ll find something for you to do tomorrow then.” 

“Okay,” Eren said and wrapped an arm around Levi’s waist. “I’ll just supervise today.” 

“Yeah, you do that,” Levi replied, eyes fixed on the pan, but attention entirely on the hand on his hip. 

“Did you learn to cook by yourself?” 

“Yeah, my mom wasn’t the best cook and after a while, pre-made dishes start tasting like shit.” Levi stirred the mushrooms, a rich smell already filling the air. “After leaving my parents’ house, I’ve basically always lived by myself, so there was no one else cooking for me.” 

“I’ll cook for you one day.” 

Levi turned to look at Eren with an amused grin. “Will you?” 

“Yes, and it’ll be the best dish you’ve ever tasted,” Eren promised. “I’ll make all the things you like the most, and you won’t be allowed to move a single finger.” 

“Will you spoon feed me as well?” 

“I will do that too,” Eren said with a chuckle. 

“I’ll think about it then,” Levi shrugged and went back to stirring the mushrooms. 

“It’s a promise.” 

Eren kissed Levi’s temple, leaning even closer to him, and Levi’s chest inexplicably tightened. 

At dinner, the risotto disappeared in the blink of an eye. Eren wolfed down his portion and every little grain left in the pan while Levi finished his own serving. Levi hadn’t taken into consideration Eren’s appetite, so when they moved to the couch with a cup of tea each, he also brought some cookies that ended all up in Eren’s stomach. 

“Where the fuck do you put all that food?” Levi asked, impressed by Eren’s voracity. 

“Sorry, it’s just that I’ve moved around a lot today and lunch was pretty light.” 

“Do you want me to make you something else?” 

“No, I’m all good now,” Eren assured. “I might go for a midnight snack later.” 

“Good thing I’ve got the cupboards full.” 

“I can go buy some groceries tomorrow, I don’t want to eat all your food.” 

“Don’t be stupid, there’s no need, I’ll just cook more food from now on.” 

Eren smiled, resting his head on the sofa while he looked at Levi. “Aren’t I so lucky to have you?” 

“Because you won’t have to worry about starving?” Levi asked, taking a sip of his tea. 

“Also,” Eren said. He sat up to put his mug on the coffee table and then shifted on the sofa, taking Levi between his arms. “I just feel very lucky to be with you, I’ve always had a crush on you, and you turn out to be even better than I expected.” 

“Not many guys almost thirty know how to cook a decent meal, I give you that.” 

“It’s not just that, it’s the whole package, I’m having the best time here with you.” 

“We haven’t done much, though,” Levi replied, fearing for his heart’s health. 

“It’s been plenty enough for me,” Eren murmured. “Just staying inside cuddled up with you is worth the trip.” 

Levi hummed, drinking more of his tea to hide his nervousness. He didn’t know what to say or do to tell Eren he felt the same, it had been so long since someone had showed him affection like this that his mind was running in circles in a vain hope to find the right words. 

Eren didn’t let him overthink for too long, and with a knowing smile, he took Levi’s mug away and placed it on the coffee table next to his own. 

“I’ll make you another tea later,” he mumbled, cupping Levi’s cheek. “I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Mine tastes better,” Levi muttered, but Eren’s face was already too close, and he couldn’t care less about the tea. 

“You’ll have to teach me how to make that too.” 

Levi nodded while Eren’s breath fanned over his lips, his nose brushing against his own, and his fingers warm on his skin. Eren’s kiss was as tender as always, his mouth soft and breath-taking. Levi sighed against it, all the nervousness in his body leaving place to a sweet affection that erased everything else. 

His hands snaked around Eren’s middle and his fingers twisted the back of Eren’s sweater, holding him impossibly closer. Eren kissed him harder as his free hand rested on Levi’s hip. Levi tensed at the feeling, but he relaxed immediately after, lips hungrier than before. Eren gently guided him down on the sofa before he settled on top of him and resumed kissing away every bit of Levi’s sanity. 

Eren’s touch was slow and tender, small pecks followed by longer ones that made Levi melt. Eren didn’t rush his affection, he took his time with his kisses and caresses, and only when Levi’s mind was full of him did his tongue prodded Levi’s mouth. Levi sighed as he granted him entrance, starving for more of Eren. Their tongues tangled together, and Levi’s grip on Eren’s back tightened while his legs spread further to bring him closer. 

Eren languidly licked the inside of Levi’s mouth, tongues slow dancing together with their bodies pressed close. Eren glided a hand up Levi’s thigh, bending it slightly so that their groins were pressed on each other. Levi moaned in the back of his throat, cock getting harder as seconds passed and his brain set on only one thing. He kissed Eren harder as his boyfriend ground on him again, and this time his groan broke their kiss. 

“Eren,” he panted. “Hurry the fuck up.” 

“I was awake this morning, you know?” Eren replied instead, lips again on Levi’s neck. “When you pressed down on me, but instead of staying, you left, so I’m going to take my time with you now.” 

“I didn’t know,” Levi groaned as Eren’s teeth sank into his skin. 

“Why did you leave?” 

“I thought you were sleeping.” 

Eren bore his eyes into Levi’s, dark with lust and desire. “You could wake me up in the middle of the night for sex and I still wouldn’t say no to you.” 

“That horny, huh?” Levi tried to tease, but the way Eren was looking at him had him pinned on the sofa. 

“For you? Always.” 

Levi groaned, tilting his head backwards as Eren kissed his jugular again. His desire was through the roof, he was hard and his whole body was screaming for Eren to fuck him. 

“Bedroom,” he slurred, pushing Eren to stand up. 

Eren grinned and kissed him again before picking him up in his arms, hands firm on Levi’s ass as he carried him through the apartment. Levi brought their lips together again and didn’t let go, not even when his back was pressed against the mattrass and Eren was on top of him once more. They kept kissing while they undressed each other, mouths parting only when strictly necessary. 

Eren’s figure already looked good while dressed, but naked he was a sight to behold, and Levi had to take a few moments to recollect himself as he shamelessly stared at him. His eyes scanned him up and down, lingering more on his lower half, on his hard cock, thick and leaking precum, making Levi’s hole twitch at the sole thought of having him inside. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Eren murmured, catching Levi completely off guard. 

He was staring at him with awe-struck eyes, taking in every inch of his body with such devotion and desire that Levi found himself at a loss for words. Levi knew all the hours he spent at the gym were paying off, but he wasn’t sure it was worth the look of absolute adoration Eren had. It was like he was admiring the most precious treasure in the whole universe, and it made Levi feel wanted and cherished in a way he had never experienced before. 

He took Eren down for a kiss, unable to stand that feeling for too long without fearing for his chest’s safety. He was sure one of these days his heart was going to burst it open with the way Eren always made him feel, but if he had to be honest, he didn’t mind it one bit. 

When their lips parted again, Eren started making his way down Levi’s body. He kissed his collarbones and chest, his stomach and his hips, brushing against his cock before kissing it too. 

“Could you turn around for me?” he then asked, looking up at Levi from between his legs. 

Levi’s breath caught in his throat as he nodded and then did as Eren wanted. He was already about to come, cock so hard it was painful, but it got even worse when Eren’s hands rested on his ass. He hugged the pillow, hiding his face into it to muffle the moans leaving his mouth as Eren pressed kisses on his skin. He started on his spine and covered the lower half of Levi’s back in small pecks until he reached the bottom. 

He kneaded Levi’s ass, hands firm on the soft globes before spreading them apart. Levi hissed at the touch and his hole clenched, but not even the pillow was able to contain the moan that came from him when Eren kissed his entrance. Pleasure and anticipation rushed through his body, lighting it up in mere seconds and filling it with desire. He pushed his ass backwards on Eren’s face, too far gone to deny himself, and Eren didn’t make him wait for long. 

After another kiss on his skin, Eren’s tongue darted out to prod at his entrance, coating it in saliva that dripped down Levi’s ass in cool droplets that tickled the skin. Levi barely registered the wetness dripping down his thigh so focused on the way Eren’s tongue delved inside him always deeper. He was clutching the pillow as Eren finally plunged past the ring of muscles, lapping at his hole with slow strokes that made Levi’s legs tremble. 

“Fuck, Eren,” Levi hissed, turning his head with his mouth open. 

Eren just hummed behind him, the vibration reaching deep inside Levi and making his hole twitch even more. Eren’s tongue thrust inside him again, hands holding Levi’s cheeks and nose pressed on his skin. The sensation was so divine Levi thought he had actually gone to heaven; Eren was so good his body had already tuned into jelly. 

Eren pulled back to bite and suck Levi’s ass, leaving marks wherever his lips lingered. Levi whimpered at the feeling and pressed his ass on Eren again. His boyfriend covered his skin with more kisses and bites before focusing on his entrance again, easily plunging inside and resuming from where he had left off. Levi groaned and clenched around him. He wasn’t going to last long at all, cock leaking on the bedsheets and body begging for release. 

“Eren, please,” he panted in between moans. “I- I’m about to…come.” 

Eren hummed. “I want you to.” 

His breath ghosted over Levi’s wet hole, sending shivers down his spine. Levi groaned, trying to hold back again, but his willpower crumbled at Eren’s words and he wrapped a hand around his cock. It took him only a few strokes before coming all over the sheets with Eren’s tongue still inside him and his face pressed against his ass. 

After Levi had emptied himself, Eren moved away and Levi slumped on his side, barely avoiding the come on the bed. He lay there, panting with his eyes closed while he regained his breath. Eren rested next to him, kissing his shoulder and stroking his skin with soft movements. 

Levi peered his eyes open to look at him. “God, you’re good.” 

“I told you I like my cakes,” Eren smiled. 

Levi huffed, turning around to kiss him. “Stuff’s in the drawer.” 

“Are you still up for it?” 

“Yeah.” Levi nodded. “I’ve been waiting all day for this.” 

“Good because I’ve been waiting for years for this,” Eren groaned as he leaned over the bed to grab a new package of condoms and an almost empty bottle of lube. “Someone’s been busy,” he smirked, inspecting the lube. 

“There’s a new one as well in there.” 

“Tell me more about this one,” Eren said, going back to kissing Levi’s neck again. “Where did the rest end up?” 

“Up my ass,” Levi replied, but Eren’s lips were distracting him once more. 

“Oh, really?” Eren kissed him behind his ear. “What did you think about while doing it?” 

Levi bit his bottom lip to muffle a moan, but a strained whine still resounded in the room. “You.” 

Eren smirked against his skin before going on. “And what did I do?” 

“All kinds of things,” Levi panted. 

Eren hummed and coated his fingers with the lube, slowly circling Levi’s hole. “Go on.” 

Levi held onto his shoulders while his eyes struggled to stay open for the pleasure. “You ate me out every night, you spent hours between my ass, and I would come thousands of times just for it.” 

“That’s something I can do.” Eren kissed Levi’s chest before sliding a finger inside him. “What else?” 

Levi gasped, clenching around him while digging his nails in Eren’s skin. He panted for a few seconds before continuing. 

“You fucked me in every position possible, every night was a new one and everywhere in the apartment.” He stopped for a few seconds as Eren kept fingering him. “On the bed, on the sofa, on the floor, on the kitchen table, in my study, it doesn’t matter where we are.” 

“Even on stream?” Eren asked, voice hoarser than before. 

“No, never on stream.” 

“Why not? Don’t you want people to know how well I tear you apart?” 

“No,” Levi shook his head, grunting while Eren added another finger. “I don’t want anyone else to see you like that, only me.” 

“Only you?” 

“Yes,” Levi said, locking eyes with Eren. 

Eren’s pupils were blown wide, filled with lust and want, mirrors of a deep desire he was barely hiding. Levi whimpered at the sight, and his hole tightened around Eren’s fingers. The sole view in front of him was enough to make his cock twitch with need, seeing Eren so riled up because of his words hit a spot inside him that drove him crazy with wanton. 

“Should I help with making those fantasies come true?” Eren said, thrusting deeper. 

Levi bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan, but when Eren added a third finger, his mouth opened to let out a loud groan. 

“Eren,” he panted, hips now uncontrollably pushing downwards. 

Eren hummed, movements never stopping while he kissed Levi’s nipple. “Tell me.” 

“Yeah,” Levi gave in, too far gone to keep his mouth shut. “I just want you to fuck me, Eren, please, I need you inside me.” 

“Since you ask so nicely.” 

Eren flicked his tongue over Levi’s nipple while he stretched him open again. Levi closed his eyes and forced himself not to come right there and then. His cock was painfully hard once again, and the exchange with Eren had messed with him so much he barely had control of his body. 

He whimpered in protest when Eren removed his fingers, but a new wave of desire coursed through him as he saw him open the package of condoms. Eren too was at his limit, cock oozing precum and head red, making Levi shiver in anticipation. He wore a condom and coated himself with more lube while Levi hungrily looked at him until he finally settled between his legs. 

Eren lined himself up, tip already turning Levi’s brain into mush. Levi held onto his shoulders, keeping his breath regular, but when Eren pushed inside, all air left his lungs and only moans were filling his mouth. Eren didn’t rush, he eased inside with slow movements while his hands stroked Levi’s sides and his lips left kisses all over his neck and cheeks. 

He nuzzled Levi’s hair and kept pressing his mouth everywhere he could reach until he bottomed out. He stayed still while Levi relaxed around him. He was big, and a mixture of pain and pleasure were rushing through Levi’s body together with an undertone of affection that Eren’s soft touches spurred in his chest. He was overwhelmed by everything happening in that moment, by the unexpected feelings throwing him off balance, but Eren kept him grounded with his assuring lips tracing up and down his neck. 

“You okay?” Eren asked with another kiss. 

“Yeah,” Levi panted. “You’re just… big.” 

Eren huffed, lifting Levi’s legs around his hips. “Bigger than in your fantasies?” 

Levi grunted as Eren sunk deeper inside him. “God, no, you still have to grow a few inches for that.” 

Eren chuckled and raised his head to look at Levi with affectionate eyes. “You’ll have to tell me more about these fantasies of yours one day.” 

“One day,” Levi replied. “You can move now.” 

Eren kissed Levi’s neck once more before pulling out. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck, running his hands in Eren’s hair and softly moaning while Eren pushed back inside. His movements were slow at first, careful as he peppered Levi’s skin with kisses, as he stroked Levi’s cheek and nuzzled his hair. His affection was once again having the best of Levi, but the warmth coming from it was too sweet to refuse it. 

Levi sought his lips for a kiss and held onto him tighter, legs and arms around him, bodies pressed together as Eren moved. After their mouths parted, Eren kept thrusting into Levi with shallow but precise movements that slowly tore Levi apart. He felt good inside him, stretching his hole, but the previous pain had turned into utter pleasure, and the more Eren thrust inside, the greedier Levi got. 

He met his hips every time, demanding more and more, insatiable for him. Eren complied immediately, too far gone to restrain himself either. His thrusts started getting faster and deeper, he gripped Levi’s hips and pounded into him with abandon, panting hard while they both neared the edge. Levi’s nails were digging into his skin and his legs trembled around his waist, but every pore of his body was filled with pleasure, and he chased after his orgasm as if his life depended on it. 

Eren leaned down to bite Levi’s neck, licking a stripe up his skin and down again. Levi moaned as he tilted his head backwards to grant him more access. He wanted Eren to mark every inch of his body, to trace his skin with his lips and cover it in his presence, leaving a sign on it for days. Eren was of the same mind, and as he rammed into him always harder, his teeth sunk wherever he could reach, leaving a wet trace behind him. 

“Eren,” Levi cried out when Eren hit his sweet spot. 

He clenched around him, digging his nails deeper, but Eren didn’t stop. He grunted and sat back on his heels to thrust into him harder. Levi twisted his hands in the bedsheets, mouth parted while an incoherent stream of moans and distorted versions of Eren’s name left it. He was close, so close that he could barely keep his eyes open. 

He stared at Eren as he fucked him, brows scrunched together and lip caught between his teeth, muscles flexing so wonderfully as he moved that it made his gut clench. He reached out for him again, and took him down for a messy kiss, tongues sliding together and saliva dripping down Levi’s chin. Eren’s mouth moved to his neck as Levi wrapped a hand around himself, too far gone to wait any longer. Eren picked up his pace again, hitting Levi’s prostate every time, and after a few quick strokes Levi came, Eren’s name on his lips. 

Eren fucked him through it, hips stuttering when Levi tightened around him, but he came only after Levi had emptied himself. He buried himself deep inside Levi, pushing him up against the bed’s headboard and then released himself in the condom with a low groan that was meant to be Levi’s name. 

After coming, Eren pulled back and slumped on the bed next to Levi, removing his condom and lying there as they both panted hard. Levi’s brain wasn’t able to function anymore, he was tired but sated, limbs light feathers and heart full. He let Eren pull him in his arms and kiss his hair, but he was too tired to do anything other than rest in his embrace, letting himself be taken over by a warmth so comfortable he drifted off to sleep. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed when he woke up, but Eren was already awake, looking at something outside the window. Levi didn’t understand what it was at first, but when the explosion of fireworks echoed in the room again, he realised it was already the new year. 

“We didn’t go out,” he said, voice groggy from the sleep. 

Eren turned to look at him with a smile. “It’s okay, you were tired.” He kissed the top of Levi’s head. “Are you okay?” 

“I think so,” Levi replied, stretching his legs. “Still dirty, though.” 

“I didn’t want to wake you up.” 

“It’s fine, I’m going to the bathroom now.” 

“Let’s finish watching the fireworks,” Eren said, rubbing Levi’s back so softly, Levi didn’t find it in himself to protest. 

The sky kept colouring of blue, red, and green in different shapes, and the faint echo of people celebrating reached Levi’s bedroom, but Levi and Eren were quiet as they admired the show, cuddled up together. 

“I want to come visit you more often in the new year,” Eren said, looking back at Levi. 

“You can come over whenever you want.” 

“And do lots of things together,” Eren went on. “Go on trips, do more ice skating, and other cool stuff, I just want to be with you.” 

“We’ll do plenty of things together.” 

Eren caressed Levi’s cheek, softly stroking his skin as he looked at him with devotion in his eyes. “I love you, Levi.” 

Levi’s eyes widened while his chest tightened. Blood rushed to every part of his body, lighting it on fire and filling him with that same affection he had felt since the moment he had seen Eren. It was stronger than anything he had ever felt for anyone else, deeper and way scarier, but also comforting and relieving, a secure place for him to go to whenever he needed. 

“I love you too,” he whispered, holding Eren’s gaze. 

Eren’s mouth opened up in a soft smile, eyes mirrors of Levi’s own feelings. He brought their lips together in a tender kiss that had Levi melting once more, and all Levi could do was to hold on tight to him. 

When their mouths parted, the fireworks had stopped and Eren softly brushed his nose against Levi’s. 

“How about we get up early tomorrow and go see the sun rise?” he said. “Welcome the new year in our own way.” 

“Remember those words when in a few hours I try to wake you up and you refuse to get out of bed.” 

“If you ask nicely, I might get up more quickly,” Eren teased. 

“I’m just going to push you off the bed, that’ll do the trick.” 

Eren chuckled. “It wouldn’t surprise me.” 

Levi scoffed but still stroked Eren’s arm. “Let’s go shower.” 

Eren nodded and kissed Levi’s cheek before standing up. Levi took a moment to look at him, a small smile on his lips as his heart overflowed with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, and see you next week for the last chapter :')  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


End file.
